Unlikely Circumstances
by Sevvy Wevvy's love
Summary: What if a certain professor finds an interest in a student, and that student happened to be Albus Dumbledore's niece? Will they form a relationship, or are odds against them? Follow Severus' and Skyler's journey through her last year of Hogwarts, and what becomes of them after. Rated M for a reason, fewer discretion is advised. ** Currently looking for a Beta!
1. Beginnings

**I hope you enjoy this story! It'll probably be a long one, 50+ chapters!**

* * *

How had he, Severus Snape, never come to acknowledge Skyler Dumbledore? She was the best in potions, Slytherin, pretty, the _headmaster's _niece! Ever since the end of her sixth year, at the final prefect meeting, he had been dreaming about her, waking up at night the same way.. Those eye's. Those gorgeous blue eye's that seemed to pierce right through anyone who looked at them, much like the headmaster.. Now it was just moments before the students would return, and he couldn't help but fidget in his seat in anticipation.

"You alright, Severus?" Minerva asked, smirking at him. "Your never one to be happy about a new year."

"Fine." Severus snapped, glaring at the witch.

Before she could respond, the doors opened and the second through seventh years flooded through, taking their appropriate seats at their house tables. Severus gazed through the crowd until his eye's found the lovely Skyler. Her brown curls bouncing as she walked, talking animatedly with two other seventh years that he recognized as Vivian Davis and Jarred Themis. At the sight of the boy walking with her, he bubbled with anger, an anger he didn't understand. She was just a student, nothing could happen between them, as it was strictly against school policy.

Severus kept an eye on her through the first years ceremony, paying only enough attention to notice there was now twenty one new Slytherin's. Smirking he took a sip from his goblet, ready to scare the wits out of them to where they wouldn't dare do anything, step a toe out of line, until Christmas at the least.

Albus stood, waving away the desert plates, before stepping forward. "Welcome first years!" he called, beaming. "And welcome back to the rest of you. Now, I have a few announcements to make, let's start with Head boy and girl, shall we?" He paused a moment before continuing. "Head boy will be.. Bryan Chamberlain!" he called, clapping.

Severus frowned at that. There was always a Head from Gryffindor, if not both. There hadn't been a Head boy or girl in Slytherin in over fifty years, so why was he holding a Head girl badge, ready to present it to a member of his house? He watched as Minerva pinned the badge to one of her precious lions.

"Head girl will be.. Skyler Dumbledore!" he called out, clapping for his niece, a broad smile on his face.

Severus' eye's widened in shock. How could he have not known it would be Skyler? Who else in Slytherin would qualify? She was brilliant in potions, and from what he heard, quite the dueler.

Standing as she walked up to him, their eye's met, and she gave him the biggest smile, her eye's wide in surprise.

"Thank you, sir." she said as he pinned the badge to the edge of her robes.

"No need to thank me, Miss Dumbledore." he said, giving her a rare, but still there, smile.

Nodding her head she turned and quickly walked back to her seat, her cheeks already gaining a red color.

"Skyler, you foul puppy!" Vivian laughed. "Congratulations!"

"Yeah, congratulations!" Jarred yelled above the clapping.

"Thank you." Skyler smiled before turning to look up at her potions masters face. How had she not noticed how handsome he was? Walking up to retrieve her pin, his black eye's were on her every moment. How intense his gaze was.. They seemed to be almost black holes, ready to suck you in, and twirl you around forever. Sighing, she couldn't help but smile, her, of all people, has a crush on the fearsome bat of the dungeons. A man that struck fear into every student, except her, of course.

"Now, on to more serious things." Dumbledore called out again. "The forbidden forest is banned to all students without the aid of Professor Snape, or Hagrid, and those will be in your classes! Mr Filch would also like me to remind you that no magic is allowed in the halls to those underage, detention will be served accordingly." he looked over his spectacles and glanced knowingly at a few students before continuing. "Now, all of your have a good night's sleep, don't want to be tired for your first day! All prefects and head boy and girl head to your respectable Head's of house on information of your patrols. Now, goodnight, sweet dreams!" he smiled before sitting back in his chair, watching as the students stood up, first years following the older classes.

Severus was sitting at his desk, waiting for the prefects to show up, or more importantly, Skyler. He ran a rough hand over his face in annoyance. Why was this girl getting to him? Never in his life had he ever looked twice at a girl, but Skyler.. She had been on his mind for months, and he didn't understand why.

A knock sounded on his door, breaking through his thoughts. "Enter!"

Severus took two hours explaining their duty's involved with their position, the power it involved, and how to contact him if anything got too out of hand, via a bracelet for the prefects, while the Head girls had a button upon the badge.

"Now, i'd like to speak to Miss Dumbledore alone." Severus said, looking at the two prefects in turn.

"Yes, sir." they said together, before walking out of the classroom, closing the door behind them.

"Sir?" she asked, confused. What would he want to talk about that he didn't tell the prefects?

"Miss Dumbledore, your uncle has asked me to give you advanced, one on one, potion lessons." Severus started, looking at her blue eye's.

"H-he did?" Skyler asked, wide eyed.

"Yes, now, it comes to my attention, that your are quite advanced in my class." he continued pulling out a piece of parchment and grabbing his quill before quickly writing. "Your the only one that hasn't blown up a cauldron at least once, correct?"

"Yes, sir.." Skyler said nervously, rocking on her feet in excitement.

Looking up from his scribbling, he watched as she fidgeted nervously, or was it excitement? Smirking, he continued, handing her the paper before sitting back in his chair.

"Lessons every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday?" Skyler asked, looking up at her potions professor.

"Yes, is there a problem?" he asked, raising a eyebrow.

"Oh, no, not at all.." she said quickly before adding a shy, "Sir."

"Very well." he said standing up, and walking around his desk to the Slytherin common room door. "I may ask for your assistance in brewing paste's for the hospital wing, but not too often."

Skyler nodded her head in acknowledgment. "May I go now, sir?" she asked. "I need to do my patrol."

"Of course, Miss Dumbledore." he answered back silkily.

Contemplating on what to do to show her thanks, she kissed him lightly on the cheek before running out of the class room quickly, so he could say anything.

* * *

**Well, It's short, I know! But I hopped you like the interdiction, the chapters will get longer as they go.. How did you like Severus noticing someone, and that someone having a connection with the headmaster?**

**Review, it is what keeps people writing, as it is a form of joy.. Or payment? **

**Skyler and Snape eye's to all of you! :D **


	2. Hospital Wing

**Well, i've been sick for the last few days, so i'm sorry for the late update! I was planning on this being up sooner, but, eh? What'd you gonna do? Enjoy!**

* * *

Skyler walked into the Great Hall early that morning, hoping to get her schedule sorted through. Sighing she sat at the Slytherin table, closest she could to the staff table. Looking around she noticed that hardly anyone was up yet, save the teachers.

Looking up at her Uncle, their eye's met as he was already looking to get her attention. Smiling, and nodding once, before turning back to his plate to eat. Rolling her eye's, she sighed again.

_Typical Uncle Albus._ she said to herself. She continued glancing at each teacher, truly taking in how little they had changed in 6 years. Starting school at eleven, everything was so overwhelming. The school, how big it was. How confusing it could be to get to class, the teachers, all towering over you, except, of course, Professor Flitwick.

Smiling down at her schedule, trying to hold in a laugh, she tried to focus on her task. This morning was Charms and later that afternoon was Defense. Tuesday morning was History of Magic, the rest of the day was a off day, as was the whole of Wednesday. Thursday was Herboligy, then Transfiguration. Friday had double Potions.

She then had Advanced one on one potion lessons with Professor Snape every Monday, Tuesday, and Friday. Her Uncle had extra Defense lessons with her every Tuesday and Thursday. Then after every lesson she had her patrols at night. Sighing, she put her head in her hands. How was she going to handle all of these things? Everyone's seventh year was supposed to be fun, a time to spend with your friends and end your year with a bang. But not her, if there was ever a person who was always buried in a book, it was her, Skyler Dumbledore.

Thinking back on her years at Hogwarts, she smiled. How much fun she had with Jarred and Vivian. Looking around the Great Hall, she let a tear fall. It was sad to think that she would never have her first of the year breakfast again. That this was her last beginning. It was scary. What was she to do after Hogwarts? Yeah, she put thought into it, but never decided. She wanted to be a teacher, she always had. But she was so young.. Sure, being a Dumbledore had it's upsides, but would it really help?

Maybe she could work at a Potions shop, brewing, until she was old enough to be appropriate to teach. But what class? History? No. Absolutely not. Charms? Eh.. That was iffy. Herboligy? Possibly.. Potions? No. Defense? Yes. That was the class. She loved Defense against the Dark Arts. Everything the Dark Arts stood for, she opposed. She took pride in saying she could hold her own in a duel against her Uncle, Albus Dumbledore. Sure, he wouldn't use killing spells, but he was quick with firing spells, and she was just as quick to block.

"Earth to Skyler?" a voice broke into her thoughts.

"Whaa?" Skyler said, refocusing to the present. "Sorry, what?"

"I've said your name four times, are you alright?" Vivian asked sitting at the table slowly, like I was a dangerous animal about to attack.

"Yeah, fine." she answered, shaking her head as if to rid it of earlier thoughts.

"I know that face." Vivian stated simply.

"What face?" Skyler asked, confused.

"That's your thinking face, what were you thinking about?"

"Nothing." Skyler said simply, stuffing her schedule into her bag before grabbing a breakfast role, nibbling on it while her friend eye'd her critically.

"Don't give me that, what were you thinking about?" Vivian asked again.

"Just, life after Hogwarts."

"What, why?"

"Vivian.." Skyler sighed. Vivian was always like this. She though about the present, never the future. She believed in living in the now, not anticipating on what could happen, just going with the flow. "After this year, your on your own. You need to find a job, find a thing your interested in spending the rest of your life doing."

"Psssh." Vivian said, waving Skyler's words off. "I'll be fine."

"Right.." Skyler said, giving up. "What's your schedule?"

"Oh, it's wonderful!" Vivian screamed, reaching into her bag and pulling out the said paper.

Skyler ran her eye's over the paper with very little writing on it, her eye's widening in surprise. "Vivian, your only taking Defense, Transfiguration, History, and Charms?"

"Yeah, Professor Uptight wouldn't accept me in his Potions class, wouldn't blame him, really.." Vivan smirked. "I'm horrid at it. As for that plant class, I never cared much for it."

"Herboligy.."

"Yeah, that." Vivian said, waving her off again. "What's your schedule like?"

"Well, I have Charms and Defense Monday, History on Tuesday, Wednesday I have off, Thursday is plant class as you call it, then Transfiguration, and Friday is Double Potions." she said in one breath, hurrying to continue as Vivian's eye's got wide. "Then I have Advanced one on one Potions with Professor Snape on Monday, Tuesday, and Friday."

"Merlin's pants.." Vivian breathed.

"Oh, I'm not finished." Skyler smiled. "I then have Defense lessons with Uncle Albus Tuesday and Thursdays."

"Your one busy bee." Vivian said, the frowned. "But, that means we wont be able to hang out much."

"I know." Skyler smiled sadly at her best friend. "I have Head Girl patrols at night too, but I promise I'll make time for you on weekends, if I'm not too busy studying, that is."

"Oh, bloody hell!" Vivian exclaimed, slapping her hand to her head. "I forgot, your Head Girl! You get to patrol with that man candy, Bryan Chamberlain?"

"What?" Skyler asked, choking on her pumpkin juice. "Man candy?" Skyler roared with laughter, gaining attention from other tables. Vivian looked at her friend, amusement etched on her face.

"Are you through?" Vivian asked, pretending to frown at her friend.

"I'm sorry, that.. was just too good."

"Right, well, time for class, eh?"

"Yeah." Skyler said, wiping the tears from her eye's before standing and heading to the great doors. "Where's Jarred, anyway?"

"Oh, he said he had detention with McGonagoll or something." Vivian laughed.

"Already?" Skyler asked, blue eye's wide. "But it's the first day!"

"I know, he said something about chocolate and orgasms before leaving the common room."

"Ah.. Well I'll catch you later!" Skyler smiled,walking away from her friend, shaking her head. How that boy always found himself in trouble amazed her. It was almost always Professor McGonagoll, too. Skyler swore if Uncle Albus wasn't her Uncle, she'd find herself victim of her wrath too. There had always been a rivalry with Slytherin and the lions, so naturally, there was a rivalry with Professor Snape and Professor McGonagoll.

"Watch where your going, Dumbledore." a boy a year younger then her said, shoving past her, causing her to look her balance, resulting in her falling down the stairs.

"Humph!" She said hitting the stone floor. Hearing a crack, she groaned. She broke something, she knew it.

"Tonks!" a stern voice said. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Professor Snape, I-I can explain." a now scared Dominick said, not expecting to be caught by the most feared teacher.

"Can you, now?" he growled, his voice growing louder. "Why were you shoving a student? Not to mention the student comes from my house, is Head Girl, and is, as I said, a lady." he asked.

Skyler looked up, her eye's filled with pain, hands gripping her knee. She had never heard Professor Snape this angry. Sure, he got annoyed in class with students who would mess up potions, but venom lined his voice now.

"I-I.." Dominick started.

"A weeks detention, Tonks." Professor Snape interrupted. "With 50 points from Gryffindor. Now get out of my sight."

"Yes, sir!" he said quickly before running off, intent on getting away from the bat of the dungeons.

"Are you alright, Miss Dumbledore?" he asked, his voice growing soft as he saw her lying on the floor, hand clutching her knee in obvious pain.

"N-No sir." she mumbled through clenched teeth. "I-I think I fractured my knee."

Bending down, Severus lightly took her hands from her knee, noticing how soft and feminine they were, before waving his wand in fluid motions above her knee. Holding out a parchment that appeared, he frowned before turning to look into her blue eye's.

"It appears you have indeed fractured your knee, along with bruising to the middle of your back." he said quietly, his face growing hard. "Damn Lions.."

Skyler covered her mouth, trying to hold it back, but to no use. A giggle escaped.

Severus looked at her quickly, hearing the quiet girly sound escape her lips.

"Sorry." she said instantly, wiping the smile off her face.

Severus didn't answer he just stared at the girl before him. A force serious expression across her face, making her look silly. Her skin seemed to glow, her dark brown curls pronouncing the glow, and those eye's.. Those ice, piercing blue eye's. His eye's wondered down to her body. She had a fairly large set of breasts, with curvy hips. Snapping his eye's back up, realizing what he was doing, and that she was possibly watching, he forced himself to stand.

"No need." he replied quietly. "I'm guessing you can't stand?" he asked, before making a stretcher appear before grabbing her in his arms and setting her upon it, waving his wand again to make it move.

Skyler sucked in breath as his strong arms wrapped around her. She held that breath until well after he caused the stretcher to move. Never in her six years had she seen the stern Potions Master pick someone up. If someone couldn't walk, he'd send for the Medi-witch, and let her take them to the Wing, never before had he seen to himself to take a student himself. Sighing, she wondered if it was a Professor Snape impostor. Smiling to herself, she knew that couldn't be. Who would be brave enough to brew Polyjuice Potion, let alone steal his hair to turn into him? That'd be asking to be buried alive.

"Severus!" Poppy said, surprised to see the Professor with a student in tow. "What in the heavens happened?" she continued, waving her want over Skyler to answer her own question before gesturing for him to take her to the bed.

Skyler held her breath again as he picked her up. Scared this time, she wrapped her arms tightly around the Professors neck. Looking up into his eye's, she gasped at how dark they were. From a distance they looked black, but up close, they were brown, dark, dark, dark brown. They truly were beautiful..

"Miss Dumbledore, you may let go of my neck now." she heard him mumble in his baritone voice.

"Oh!" Skyler said loudly, quickly releasing her arms from around him. "Sorry.." she blushed. How long had she been looking into his eye's? Had Poppy noticed?

"It appears, dear, that you have fractured your knee." Poppy said, waving her wand, causing potions to appear. "Along with a bruise in the middle of your back."

Skyler simply nodded, already hearing it from Proffesor Snape.

"Take it, dear." Poppy said handing her a vial with thick white liquid in it.

Popping open the top, she smelt it before grimacing. "Skele-grow?" Skyler groaned. "Couldn't you just put a cast on it? This stuff really if horrid to taste.."

"This is quicker, dear." Poppy smiled sympathetically.

"Bloody Gryffindor.." Skyler growled before downing the potions, wincing at the strong after taste.

Severus smirked down at his student, not even caring she had used inappropriate language in front of him.

"Now, I'll need you to take your shirt off." Poppy said quietly, waving her wand causing the empty vial to disappear before waving it again, causing a brown liquid filled vial appeared in her hand.

"Excuse me?" Skyler asked, eye's wide.

"Shirt, off, come on now." Poppy said.

Skyler glanced at the Medi-witch, then at her Potions Professor, before returning to the witch. "Seriously?"

"Seriously, off." she said sternly.

Sighing, she reluctantly took her shirt off, turning on her stomach allowing the nurse to rub the bruise balm on her back.

"Tssk." Poppy said. "Such a bad bruise." she continued, rubbing it with masterful hands.

Severus watched with wide eye's as Skyler took her shirt off, showing her full breasts before turning on her stomach. His eye's ran over her body once again, sighing as he did so. She was absolutely beautiful. Too beautiful for him. Too beautiful and too _young._ But he couldn't help but look. She was so curvy.. How had he not noticed her before? She was ravishing.. He simply couldn't have just glanced at her, without a second look..

"All done." Poppy said. "You can put your shirt on now."

"Thank you, Poppy." Skyler smiled before slipping her shirt on, happy to do so as she felt the piercing black eye's of her Professor.

"Your welcome, dear." she smiled. "Now, I'd like you to rest for a few hours, you may return to classes tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am." Skyler said, getting up, reading to limp to her room. Smiling to herself, she was glad to be Head Girl.. She got her own room. No sharing.

"Miss Dumbledore?" Professor Snape said.

"Yes, sir?" she asked, turning to the tall Professor.

"Do you need assistance back to your room?" he asked.

Skyler stood shocked for a moment. Did she just hear him right? Was he offering to help her to her room? She couldn't.. She felt exposed after he saw her with her shirt off.. She didn't miss his eye's looking down at her breasts. Smirking slightly, she wondered if he liked what he saw.

"No thank you, sir." she smiled shyly. "I'll hop along." she laughed.

Smirking he nodded once before turning and walking out the door quickly, his robes billowing behind him.

She frowned. After six years she was yet to understand how he did that..

* * *

**Well, I hope you like it! Leave me a review, tell me what you think!**

**Snape kisses to all who do. :D**


	3. Dark Forest

**Ehh, well.. Sorry for the wait love's! Been busy with family. I know I know.. Lame right? Hah, well, hope you enjoy this chapter full of Snapey love. ;) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful world that Severus Snape belongs to, though I wish I did.. How amazing would that be? I'd stalk him EVERYWHERE..**

* * *

Skyler gritted her teeth in annoyance. She hated Gryffindor's.. God how she hated them. Sighing she continued down the hallway to her private potions lesson, not wanting to miss it for anything.

Why did her Uncle always prize the lions above any other house? Sure, that was his house, and quite honestly, he was probably the only smart Gryiffindor that ever graduated from Hogwarts. They were completely dunderheads, as Professor Snape would put it, not knowing a thing in Potions half the time, struggling to Duel with the simplest spells..

Smirking as she knocked on Snape's door, she leaned down to rub her knee, hoping the gods the pain wouldn't last very long.

"Enter." she heard his silky voice call from behind the door.

* * *

Turning as he heard the door open, the last person he expected to see popped her head through the door.

"Miss Dumbledore?" he asked, clearly confused as to why she was there.

Noticing the look, she started to stutter, not sure whether or not she was still welcomed. "I, uh.. Thought, well.." she started before taking a deep breath much to Snape's amusement.

"Hey!" she said, pouting a bit. "It's not funny."

Raising a brow, he motioned for her to continue.

"I thought I could still have my private potions lesson even though I didn't attend classes.." Skyler said quickly, regretting coming at all.

Smirking, Severus laid the book he was reading down before standing and heading to what she knew to be his private stores. Shifting through a few bottles, grabbing as he went, returning with three, setting them on the table.

"Sit." he said simply, waving his wand, causing a chair to knock her from behind the knee's, moving until she was right at the table, looking at the three bottles.

"Ouch!" she cried out in pain, grabbing her knee, her head falling to her lap.

"Shit.." Severus growled, realizing what he had just done. Rushing to her side, he bent on one knee, trying to search her face through a curtain of curly hair. "Miss Dumbledore?"

Gritting her teeth, she lifted her head to look up at him, hands still clutching her knee, eye's filled with pain. "I'm fine.." she whispered, even though she knew it wasn't true.

Setting his lips in a thin line, he stood walking to his private store room again, grabbing a vial before heading back to her side. "Drink this." he said simply.

Glancing up at the liquid, her eye's narrowed as she recognized it as pain potion. Grabbing the bottom from him, she sucked in air as her fingers brushed up against his, eye's shooting to his.

He looked into her blue eye's, noticing the pain etched into them. He sighed, kicking himself at being the cause of that pain."I'm sorry."

Skyler's eye's went wide, coughing the potion up at his words. "What?" she said shakily, not completely gaining her breath back. "Did you just tell me your sorry?"

"Yes.." Severus said slowly. "Is there a problem?"

Skyler looked at him seriously before downing the rest of the potion, grimacing at the taste. "You know you should work on the taste.." she said quietly, handing him the empty vial.

Severus looked at her in amusement, taking the vial. He knew she knew that was impossible, any ingredient that would help with taste would cause the potion to be rendered useless. "I'll do that." he said sarcastically."

"Thank you." she said suddenly after a long stretch of silence of him staring at her, contemplating what he should do.

"For?" he asked confused, sitting at his desk, looking into her blue eye's.

"The potion, I can already feel my knee getting better." she smiled slightly, turning her attention on the vials at the desk.

"It was my fault for the cause of pain, Miss Dumbledore." he said silently. "I'm sorry, again."

"I've never heard you say that before." she said. "Maybe sarcastically, but never actually meaning it."

Severus looked at her in surprise. What she said was true.. He never said sorry, and meant it, but he did at this moment. He truly hated himself for causing the blue eye'd girl pain,that never being his attention. Gritting his teeth, his eye's darkened. He was never one to forget something, yet, he forgot her accident. How could he be so cruel?

"That is certainly true." he said, nodding his head once. "I've never felt the need to."

"Until now, sir?" Skyler smirked.

Severus stared at her awhile before smiling slightly, much to Skyler's surprise. "Until now."

Skyler looked deep into those dark eye's of his, noticing how the gleamed in the candle light. She could feel the intensity of them.. Staring her down, daring her to make a wrong move, oblivious to her that she couldn't do any wrong in his eye's.

She looked at the vials on the desk, contemplating why he brought them out, when she gasped, realizing what they were.

"Sir!" she said, eye's wide, moving around the desk to stand by him, hips leaning against his desk. "I-Is that Unicorn blood?"

Severus' eye's widened at her action, but in no way stopped her. If it had been anyone else, he would have snapped at them and handed out a month's detention for being comfortable in his company.. But with Skyler, that is exactly what he wanted, her to be comfortable, much to his surprise. _Why _did she have this effect on him?

"That is correct." he smirked, not at all surprised that she recognized the property. "And do you know what potion it is used for?"

"Serenus.." she breathed, picking up a bottle, looking at the liquid in awe. "Inner peace. Sir, do you realize how much each drop of Unicorn blood is worth? A lot.." she smiled a bit, looking up at him, eye's wide, excitement clear in her eye's.

"Indeed." he smiled, almost laughing at her blunt statement. "I, however, am running low on it.. These are my last three bottles."

"If you don't mind, sir, what are you making Serenus for?" she asked quietly, placing the liquid on the table carefully.

"Your Uncle needs it for St Mungos, as for why, I'm not even sure." he answered honestly.

Skyler nodded her head in, understanding her Uncle's odd motives as him just being Albus Dumbledore. "Why did you show me, sir?" she asked.

Severus looked up at her, noticing the innocence in her eye's, eye's that have never known hate, never seen death.. He vowed he'd keep it that way.

"I.." he started. "Was hoping you'd like to accompany me to the forest, there are unicorns there.."

Skyler gasped before he could finish. "Your going to kill them, sir?"

"No, I am not going to kill them." he said sternly, steel lining his voice suddenly. "You know the consequences of killing a Unicorn, I would never do such a thing. Hagrid found one, dead, in the forest.. I've gathered blood from it, casting a spell to keep it safe from anything."

Skyler let out a breath of relief. "I was worried for a moment there.."

"Worried, Miss Dumbledore?" Severus asked, raising a brow.

"Gah!" she suddenly yelled. "How do you do that.."

"Do what?" Severus asked, frowning.

"Raise one eyebrow?" she pouted, staring straight at him. "I can't!"

Severus laughed. Hard. Never had he suspected someone would note his signature eyebrow raise. "I don't know." he said simply as he calmed.

Skyler huffed in irritation, walking around his desk, plopping down in a chair across form him, much to his disappointment. He'd enjoyed her being close.

"Miss Dumbledore?" Severus asked, a faint smile still playing at his lips.

"What?" she snapped.

"Don't use that tone with me." Severus said, his voice growing stern. Quickly.

"Sorry.." she sighed. "I just have noticed you do it since my first year, and every time it annoys me I can't."

Severus rose a amused brow at her, earning him a glare in return. "Stop that." she said simply.

Smirking, he stood suddenly. "Ready?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Skyler looked up at his tall frame.

"To go to the forest." he rolled his eye's.

"Tonight?" Skyler asked, standing up as he walked to her chair.

"Tonight." he said simply.

"Sure.." Skyler smiled slightly.

* * *

Skyler followed her tall professor farther into the forest, looking around wearily. She didn't like being here in the dark, hell.. She didn't like being here during the day. The only thing keeping her from turning and running as fast as her long legs could carry her, was the man walking in front of her. She felt safe near him, like nothing could hurt her.

Hearing a twig snap to her left, she jumped, before wrapping her arms tightly around her professors waist. Turning in surprise, he glanced to his side to see a scared blue eye'd witch clutching to him, looking up at him in fright.

"Did you hear that?" she whispered, looking at where the sound came from.

Severus turned his attention to where she was looking, sweeping a watchful eye around the area, a protective arm around her in reassurance before turning back to her. "I don't see anything, it must have been a animal, searching for food."

Skyler wrinkled her nose in disgust as her first thought was a mouse. Eye's growing wide, she noticed where her hands were. "I'm sorry, sir!" she said quickly, removing her arms immediately.

Severus frowned. He didn't want her to remove her arms, why hadn't he snapped at her the moment she touched him like he would anyone else.

"Sir?" she said uneasily, thrown off that he didn't say anything.

Snapping back from his mind wondering, he sighed. "It's fine, Miss Dumbledore." he said simply before turning and continuing through the forest, much to her disappointment. Hurrying after him, not wanting to be left behind, she walked closer to him than she had before.

Severus sighed, walking along, noticing the closeness between them. Closing his eye's for a moment, he mentally kicked himself for his thoughts being allowed to linger on her. She was just another student, nothing to take up his time with..

But it was to no use. He knew she wasn't just another student.. She was Skyler Dumbledore. How she had gotten his attention, he still wasn't sure. But she did, and her hooks were in deep.

"Here we are." he finally said after about fifteen minutes of walking. "I'll just gather a few vials of it, then we can go."

Nodding her head, she watched as he leaned down, waving his wand, filling the vials up.

"This.." he said quietly. "Is why I brought you." he continued, holding up a vial.

Gasping, she took it from him slowly, looking at the glowing blue liquid within. "Why does it glow?"

"Because, Miss Dumbledore." he started. "Unicorns are graceful creatures. They know only kindness, it is against nature to kill a unicorn, due to the fact of it being so.."

"Sacred?" she offered.

"Yes." he said simply. "Their blood itself is, as you said, sacred. It has magic within it, that is what makes the blood so expensive, though, the glow fades after awhile.."

Skyler giggled, handing the vial back to him.

"What?" he asked, pocketing it.

"Look at you, getting it for free." she smiled. "At least it's not burning a hole in your pocket.

"Indeed." he said, smirking.

"Such a-" she started before gasping as a arrow shot towards her, ducking quickly.

Severus whipped around quickly, putting his body between her's and the unknown attacker, not wanting her to get hurt. "Show yourself." he demanded coldly.

He wanted a moment in silence before a crunching noise indicated there was movement. Stepping into the moons glow, a tall centaur appeared before them.

"You have no right to be here." he said. "Get out."

"You dare?" Severus asked. "I am here under Albus Dumbledore's orders."

"Albus?" the centaur said, lowering his bow. At Severus' nod, the centaur put the bow back behind his back before stepping closer. "And who is the girl?" it asked.

Stiffening, Skyler let out a whimper. She was beyond scared, but Snape being there somehow made her feel better.

"The girl you just attacked?" Severus asked, rage still running through him. "That is Albus Dumbledore's niece, Skyler Dumbledore."

"Niece?" the centaur said, his face draining of all color. "Let me see her."

Severus thought about this a moment before stepping aside, giving him a sight at her.

"You are a Dumbledore.." the centaur breathed before kneeling. "I am terribly sorry, I didn't know.. Your Uncle has shown nothing but kindness to us."

"How do you know I'm a Dumbledore?" she asked quietly.

Looking up, the centaur chuckled. "My dear girl, your eye's of course." he said, standing to his full height again. "Those blue eye's that run in your family.. Do you know that not one Dumbledore hasn't had them? Not one.."

"How do you know?" she asked, confused.

"The Dumbledore's are a long line of pure-blooded wizards, it is said that the blood of your family is one of greatness, one directly from Merlin himself." the centaur said. "Your family has power within your blood only a fool could question, let alone understand. The fact that I am in the presence of one is.. Amazing. I can feel the power radiating off you as we speak, you, young one, know nothing of what your truly capable of."

"The moon.." It continued after a brief pause. "Is said to be the source of your family's strength. From here, it may look gray." the centaur said, gazing at the moon, before his eye's met the intense blue one's again. "But is really blue. The same blue your eye's hold. You are the niece and daughter of two powerful wizards, Miss Dumbledore."

Skyler looked wide eye'd at the centaur, before asking, "What is your name?"

"Felix, madame, and yours?" It said, bowing a little before standing again.

"Skyler." she said simply.

"It's a true honor to meet your, Skyler Dumbledore." Felix said. "Please, if you need anything while in the forest, call my name."

Nodding her head, the centaur nodded once at the frowning Potions Master before galloping away into the darkness.

"I feel weird." Skyler suddenly said, silence following her words.

"Why?" Severus asked quietly, glancing down at the girl that stood close to him.

"I don't know.." she frowned. "I feel, unsafe, like something is watching me."

Severus grabbed her arm turning her to face him completely. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you, Miss Dumbledore." she said sternly, his eye's meaning every word he said. "I wouldn't bring you somewhere I didn't think I could protect you from."

Skyler look wide eye'd at the man before her. "I didn't mean it like that!" she screeched. "I know you'd protect me, It's just.."

"It's just, what?" he asked.

"The way the centaur was talking to me, as if I'm something that came down from the heavens." she whispered.

"He was right, though." Severus said, grabbing her hand before heading back through the way they came.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her eye's locking on their hands clasped together, not at all minding the way it felt.

"It is said in the book of Merlin that there would one day be descendants of him, one's that would never lose the name they held, one's that people look up to when things go bad, a leader, a fighter.." he said softly, glancing down at her. "He predicted that there would come a time when everything that is good would be in jeopardy, and his descendants would step forward and lead the wizarding world in the right direction. The Dumbledore's are the exact descendants Merlin himself was talking about."

Skyler took in a deep breath as the castle came into view, knowing she was now completely safe.

"You have the blood of a man who even Albus himself would look weak to." Severus continued. walking along the path back to the castle. "Your most powerful as the moon rises, it was, after all, Merlin who created the moon."

Gasping, Skyler stopping walking altogether. "He created the moon?" she breathed.

Nodding, Severus pulled her hand, silently telling her to keep walking, waiting for her to do so before continuing. "Out of his very blood, the same blood that runs through your veins."

"Can you really feel the power radiating off me?" she whispered, not believing her ears.

"Yes, it is more pronounced at night, It's coming off in waves like Felix said at this very moment." Severus smirked at her. "Though, I doubt any of your friends can feel it, they might just get a bit itchy around you is all."

"Why is that?" she asked.

"Because their magic isn't completely used to being around something to powerful, so pure.." he said simply, walking through the great doors, letting her hand go.

"Pure?" she asked.

"Pure, Miss Dumbledore." he stopped walking, turning to look at her. "You are probably the only one in the castle with blood more powerful than the Dark Lord himself, except your Uncle of course."

"Really?" she breathed.

"Really." he said simply.

"I don't want to be special." she sighed. "I just want to be normal."

"You are normal." Severus smirked. "Just.. Pure."

Smiling slightly, she hugged him quickly before letting go. "Thank you for letting me come with you." she giggled. "Goodnight, Professor Snape."

Watching her walk off, her hips swaying as she walked, he pinched himself to look away, turning towards the way to his classroom.

Skyler Dumbledore was going to make his year interesting, at the least.

* * *

**Chapter 3! Yay.. Lol, well.. Confusing, I know? You'll understand later on.. How did you like the little scene Skyler did? That girl just doesn't know the things she makes Snape feel, huh?**

**Skyler and Snape hugs to all to add my story to favs and reviews! :D**


	4. Questions and Duels

**Well, hello fanfictioner's! Late delay in updating again I'm afraid, but I hope this chapter clears up some things you might have been wondering about in the last chapter. **

**Enjoy, lovelies! **

* * *

The dullness of Hog's Head Inn was apparent as the visitor stepped in the door, the bell signaling a customer. Walking slowly to the bar, she sat on a dusty seat and waited. Glancing around, she noticed not much had changed from the last time she'd been there, some ten years earlier. It saddened her to think he lived like this, detached from everybody, never speaking to his family.

A dirty cloth lay on the counter, grimacing in disgust at how it looked like it hadn't been washing in years by the mold beginning to grow on it. '_Won't be getting anything to drink.' _she noted. Empty glasses hung the shelves on the wall. The door leading into the back was shut, and it didn't look like it had been open in the past few hours form the dust lining the floor.

Getting up, she slowly walked around, floors creaking under her small foot. She shouldn't be here, and she knew it.. But the information that she needed to help her understand everything the centaur told her was overwhelming. She needed more information, and she knew Uncle Albus wouldn't help. Everything Professor Snape told her was everything he knew, or was willing to share in the aspect. No, she needed answers, _wanted _them.

Hearing the door open, she turned around quickly to face the owner. "Skyler?" Aberforth asked.

"Hello." she nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, concern lining his voice.

"I have a few questions I'd like answered, and I was wondering if you could answer them?" she asked innocently, opening her eye's wide. "I know i'm not supposed to be here, but.. Uncle Albus wouldn't tell me, you know how he can be.."

"Secretive." Aberforth nodded. "Telling you only what he wants to tell you." he added bitterly. "Would you like a drink?"

"No, thank you." she smiled, sitting back down on the stool she had just vacated.

"Very well, what is it you want to know?" he asked, sitting across from her.

"I was in the Forbidden Forest.. Oh, don't give me that look, I was helping Professor Snape gather ingredients for his stores." she huffed before continuing. "While we were there, a centaur attacked, not knowing who we were, nor why we were there. When Professor Snape told him I was Albus' niece, he stopped immediately, demanding to see me as I was standing behind him, away from his fire. When he did, he bowed and apologized." stopping a moment to gather her breath, she continued. "I asked how he knew I was a Dumbledore just from looking at me, and he answered very simply, my eye's."

Aberforth, his blue gaze never leaving her's, nodded in understanding.

"Is it true that no Dumbledore has had any eye color besides blue?"

"Yes." he answered simply. "Is that the only question, my dear?"

"No, of course not." she shook her head. "He continued on saying why, and that it was due to our connection to the moon."

"Correct." he nodded his head. "Merlin created the moon from his own blood, it was apart of him, was, and still is apart of his descendants."

"I understand, but.. How?" she asked, wonder in her voice.

"Much is unknown to the wizard world, it was never documented.. But he did pass on things to his sons, and his son's passed it on to theirs, and so on and so forth." nodding his head. "Your Uncle might not wish for me.. To divulge you this information, but to not do so would, I think, would be unfair." he paused a moment, gathering his breath to tell the tale. "Merlin, was, as you know, a brilliant wizard, there hasn't been anyone as bright since. He came before the day's of Hogwarts, back as far as our minds could think. The world didn't have the prejudices that it does now, there was just normal people, and then there was the gifted. The normal one's were outraged that during the night, they could not see, while the gifted, or the wizards, could cast a simple spell to fix it, giving them light. They asked of Merlin, leader at the time, to create a source of light, not too much, not too little, to give off light, just enough to know where they were walking. Merlin, understanding their anger, took mercy on the non-magical folk, granting them the gift. He stood on the top of a hill, stones with the four elemental powers drawn on them, laid out in a circle around him. He cut his wrists, drawing his blood across the grass signifying a sacrifice, chanting a old hem that I couldn't repeat even if I knew it, calling up to the Sky God, blessing the land, and everyone on it, and asking for his wish to be granted. The Sky God, acknowledging such a sacrifice, laying down his own life, to give in to a request that could have easily been ignored, granted Merlin his wish. The wish being granted, however, took Merlin's life, and from what my father told me, was that his sons were watching from a distance, where they heard the Sky God talk to them. He said; ' I have taken mercy on your father, though granting his wish, I still must take his life, but.. Instead of casting it into the stars, he will hold a much more importance. He will be the glow that the moon shines, he is and will be the reason there is light when there should not be. His very soul is embedded in the moon, where he will watch over non-magical folk, and magical, for as long as there is life on this earth. From such a sacrifice, you, his sons, will forever hold a power higher than those around you. It will guide you, and the others, through time's you wouldn't be able to get out of without it. Use it well.' And with that, the voice faded, followed by a sudden eruption in the sky, a glow that should have been blinding, gave his son's eye's the same glow it gave off, changing their eye's to the very same blue. Rocks gathered around the glow, slowly forming a giant rock, and with one last power surge, it became solid, and forever has it been there since, giving light to the non-magical folk." he finished, looking for some sort of reaction from the girl.

Skyler sat there in amazement.. How much one man gave up for a wish that was asked by people most people in the wizarding world didn't care about. "Why does that make us powerful? Professor Snape said ' Your blood is pure. ' What did he mean?"

"The moon was a sacrifice given to the non-magical folk by Merlin, a sacrifice that wasn't necessary.. By that noble act, his descendants were forever blessed. Those same descendants were just as kind, and tried to help as they could. The blessing from the Sky God has increased over these many years, and every Dumbledore is known to be, as Severus put, 'pure'." Aberforth answered quietly, his blue eye's starting to twinkle. "As for why that makes us powerful, is simple. Merlin never truly died.. It was a ancient sacrifice to a God long forgotten to these times. His very soul lived inside that giant rock, giving life when the sun does not. As long as his soul lives, his descendants powers will have a inkling to his, therefore, giving them the power of Merlin." he chuckled at his own little pun.

"As long as his soul lives.." she whispered to herself, twirling her wand between her fingers. "Wait, the Sky God said his soul would remain in the rock as long as there is life on earth." she said louder, eye's snapping to his.

"Correct, my dear." he smiled. "Do you sleep well at night? Do you ever find yourself laying in bed, feeling full of energy, itching to get up, and let that pent up power go?"

Nodding her head once, she watched him closely, determining where he was going with this.

"With that, in the morning, when you wake, do you feel slightly drained at first, harder to wake up and get flowing?"

Nodding her head again, eye's opening wide in recognition.

"The Dumbledore's are more powerful when the moon shines, it's Merlin's soul releasing energy, and with you having a connection, feel that energy, and it gives you power.. Power regular wizards could only dream of." his voice going down to a whisper.

Skyler hung to every word, not believing her ears. Merlin's soul, giving off light.. Her, a descendant of Merlin, drawing power from the very light.. She looked out the window trying to take it all in, when she noticed the sun starting to drop. She jumped from the bar suddenly, startling the old man before her.

"Damn it!" she whispered.

"Is something wrong?" Aberforth asked, noting the language.

Turning her gaze to the man, she smiled. "Nothing I can't take care of, just late for Uncle Albus' Defense lesson.. I gotta run."

"Oh." he said simply, obviously enjoying the company.

Frowning, she walked around the bar, and hugged the old man. "Thank you, dad."

Aberforth stood there, shocked for a moment, before he hugged her back, squeezing as tight as his weak arms would let him. "Anytime, and don't worry." he said, winking. "I won't tell you were here."

Smiling and nodding her head, she walked out of the Hog's Head, and into the early September night, breathing in the fresh air. It'd been awhile since she had worked out.. Her summer was filled with visiting friends, and going around with her Uncle, trying to find a Potions Master that was willing to take her in as an assistant, that she had very little free time to herself to just do the little things, like keeping in shape.

Speeding up the pace, she started to sprint the mile long run to the castle, hoping her Uncle wouldn't be too mad at her tardiness. Idea's started formulating in her mind that she could use as excuses, but was cut short as a force tripped her, sending her crashing to the ground.

Forcing herself to stand, she looked around wearily, casting her senses out in precaution. Finding nothing, she turned to here slightly dirty attire, and sighed. Casting a quick cleaning charm, she started back to the castle again, seemingly intent that it was just her tripping over her own feet.

Little was she aware of the tall, blonde, almost white haired man, standing in the shadows of the forest, watching her retreat back to safety.

* * *

_"I'm sorry.. Vivian wanted me to help her with an assignment, and the time slipped away."_

_"Very well. We'll just have to make the best of our time, won't we?"_

_"Yes, sir." _

Skyler sighed, looking up at the moon from the astronomy tower, where she sat, legs drawn to her chest, back leaning against the wall. Everything her father said was true, she could feel it. At the thought of her father, she laid her head in her knee's, silently crying.

After awhile of crying, she lifter her head, stomach growling in protest of her skipping dinner to sit on the tower. Standing, she gathered herself, wiping her eye's, headed down the stairs to start her patrol.

She covered her mouth in a huge yawn, dragging herself down the dungeon corridors. She stopped when she heard a deep, rough laugh, followed by a girl screaming. Running to the end of the corridor, she gasped at the picture before her.

Two sixth year Slytherin's were holding a first year Slytherin by her arms on the wall, taunting her, biting her neck, pulling her hair. The girl was clearly a mess, eye's swollen from crying, bruises already forming along her chest, up to a puffy knot on the top left side of her forehead. Looking like she was about to vomit, she screamed again. A scream that pierced Skyler's very soul.

"Enough!" she demanded, anger flashing in her eye's. "50 points from Slytherin."

"Oh?" One of the boys mocked. "How about you make us, Dumbledore."

"Why don't you take the little Mudblood's place, eh? Your much more.." he paused, eye's running over her body hungrily before his eye's met her's again, a smirk forming on his lips. "Appealing."

Glancing at the first year again, she remember the face. It _was _the muggleborn that had gotten sorted in Slytherin.. '_Poor thing.'_ she thought.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped, yanking her arm away from the ice cold fingers that grabbed her arm.

"Oh, she's got fire, I _like.." _the first boy sneered.

Thinking quickly on the situation, she could run, but that would leave the first year to these monsters, and she couldn't do that. She could scream for a teacher, but if the first years weren't heard, her's wouldn't be either. Eye's opening wide as she realized what to do, she looked at the first year, and said; "Go get Professor Snape."

"Don't you dare move, mudblood." the other boy spat.

"Go!" I yelled, before pointing my wand, waving it quickly, sending both boy crashing into the wall. "Hurry!" I insisted when they started getting back up.

Skyler watched as she ran as fast as her short body could take her before she rounded the corner, disappearing from few. Snapping her head back when she heard a curse shot at her, she swiftly sent up a shield, the spell firing back at the caster.

She kept her own, firing curses, dodging them, throwing up shields if they were well aimed. She flicked her wand, sending a nasty burn hex, watching the boy who called the girl the 'M' word yell, before running around, trying to cool his now scolding hot body.

Smirking, she turned her attention back on the remaining sixth year, gathering all the strength she could muster, forgetting all about the sleepiness that had her just awhile ago.

"Expelliamus!" he yelled.

Flicking her wand, deflecting the spell, then silently casting a 'confringo'.

Dodging out of the way from the unknown spell, he cast one of his own, sending her on the floor too.

"I'll teach you to defend filthy Mudblood's, Dumbledore." he spat. "Cruci-!"

"Mr Lestrange!" a voice deep voice boomed. "You dare use a unforgivable? 100 points from Slytherin," he drawled, noting the other boy still running around in a circle trying too cool off. "Each."

"But, sir, we were just having some fun." he whispered, knee's now weak from the cold glare he was receiving.

"You call this fun? Attacking a defenseless first year, then my Head Girl?" he asked, his teeth grinding, eye's darting around the area, noticing the damage from the battle. "Though, it looks like she was winning, am I correct? Two on one, too. Should be ashamed.."

Behind the sixth years eye's, anger bubbled over, sending him into a fury. "Crucio!" he screamed, pointing his wand at Skyler.

Skyer, caught off guard, crumbled to the ground in pain. Wanting to scream from the pain she felt in every vein of her body, she relented, knowing that would only cause him glee. Suddenly, the assault stopping, she gasped for breath, feeling every nerve burn as she forced herself to look up.

Right before her eye's, the Slytherin was up against the wall, a very furious Potions Master in his face, holding him there by his neck, constricting his air ways. With a small smile, her head hit the cold dungeon floor with a thud, contentiousness fading.

* * *

Skyler slowly opened her eye's looking around, noting the white hospital wing bed she was laying in. She closed her eye's, remember the attack from last night. Opening her eye's again, she sat up slowly.

"Oh, good, your awake!" her Uncle smiled, standing next to a very worried looking Poppy. "It's good to see you doing well, dear."

"Thank you.." she croaked, grabbing her throat at the sound.

"I'll get you some water, dear.." Poppy said, running off to her office.

Skyler turned her attention back on her Uncle. He didn't look worried in the slightest, in fact, he never looked happier. Her mood immediately darkened. How was he always so cheerful? _I'd like to see him jump up smiling from a Crucio.. _Skyler thought bitterly.

"I heard about what happened from Professor Snape, and I must say, you put up quite a fight." he smiled kindly at the grumpy blue eye'd girl.

"What about the two boy's, what did you do with them?" Skyler asked, ignoring his comment.

Growing very serious, he sighed. "The boy that casted the unforgivable is now in Azkaban, the other has been suspended."

Nodding her head in satisfaction, she secretly vowed that she would look after that first year girl. How hard it must be to be entering a new world, completely blind to everything, and get attacked within her first week..

"I'd like to congratulate you on your remarkable defensive skills, and the heart to protect someone that couldn't." he smiled again. "50 points to Slytherin."

"Thank you." Skyler nodded her head, letting a small smile play on her lips. "I learned from the best."

Chuckling, he gave his good bye's, and promised to inform her teachers of the happenings as Poppy rushed back from with a glass of water and potions following her.

* * *

After a long week of recovery from the spasms from the _C__rucio _Skyler endured, she slowly made her way to the dinner that Friday night. Smirking at Vivian's reaction when she found out she had been in a duel, and the happenings, she declared she officially had a bad ass as a best friend, and started promising that she would find a matching boy that met her standards.

Rolling her eye's, she giggled quietly at the thought of Vivian spinning tale's to seventh year boy's in all the houses about the famous Headmaster's niece.

Walking through the Great Doors, the hall exploded in clapping. Some whistling, others rooting her name. Standing in horror, she looked wide-eye'd at Jarred who stood on the table, chanting her name.

Rushing over to her spot at the Slytherin table, she grabbed his arm, yanking him down. "_Sit down!" _she furiously when the clapping continued, her attention was caught by the her Uncle calling for their attention. _Oh, great! _she thought.

"I'd like you all to Welcome back Miss Dumbledore from her recovery from the Hospital Wing, and to say a thank you for protecting another Hogwarts student. Many of you could take her actions as an example, we stick together." raising his goblet, he nodded his head, other students and teaching mimicking his actions.

Burring her face in her arms resting on the table, she avoided the eye's that she knew were on her.

"Excuse me?" a small voice asked.

Looking up, Skyler's face went from agitated, to soft at the first year that was attacked sat across from her.

"I.." she started, blushing a furious red of her own. "I-I just wanted to thank you, for you know.. Rescuing me. If you hadn't shown up, who know's what would have happened."

"Don't worry about it." Skyler's white teeth shinned at the girl, blue eye's twinkling. "We stick together, if you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to ask, okay?"

"Okay." the first year agreed, now happy with herself.

Smiling to herself, she turned her attention to a Jarred boasting about how awesome his friends were. Rolling her eye's, she smacked a well aimed hit at the back of his head.

"Hey!" Jarred pouted, rubbing the spot.

"Sorry, my hand slipped.." Skyler offered, smiling knowingly.

* * *

**Well, I hoped you like it! It seems that no matter what Skyler does, Severus Snape is there to assist her!**

**Remember, Read and Review!**

**Snape kisses to all that do! :D**


	5. Troubles with friends

**OMG! Okay.. So, since school started, I kinda put this off.. But that stops! **

**I'm finding more time now that i'm adjusted to school once again, and I hope to get chapters to y'all more frequently now.**

**Much love! **

* * *

Waking up early proved difficult for Skyler, the after affects of the Crucio still lingering behind. She dragged herself out of bed, and took a quick shower. Once again, she was thankful for how she didn't have to wait in line to take one, another advantage of being Head Girl. Walking from the bathroom back to her room, she noticed a cream envelope on her pillow. Walking over, her little feet padding on the floor, she picked up the letter. There was no indication of whom it was from. Opening it quickly, her eye's opened wide as she recognized the thin, curvy handwriting.

_Dear Skyler,_

_I am sorry for the inconvenience that your fellow house mates have called upon you, and I cannot say how happy I am to have shown up when I had._

_For, if I hadn't, who knows how long they would have tortured you?_

_I am writing to see if you are well, and if not, I could supply a potion for you._

_The week of work you missed in all classes is in my office, and you can pick them up when you have free time, or wait until you have class._

_If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Professor Snape_

Skyler could feel her cheeks tensing up from smiling through the whole letter. He wrote to her! How often was he thinking of her? Should he even be thinking of her? How often did Professor Snape write letters to his students to see if they are well? Wasn't that a bit out of character? Maybe it was because she was Head Girl.. Or maybe more?

Sighing, she placed the envelope in the drawer beside her bed, and went to the closet to change. Being unique in her style, she often wore American clothes, and those clothes being muggle as well. Another plus to Head Girl. No wearing the barbaric uniform. Picking out a gray sweater and skinny Areo jeans, she changed and downed on a pair of shoes, and headed down to the Great Hall.

Almost every person she passed said hello, and some even asked how she was. The only glares she got was from the two boy's girlfriends that must hate her for putting them in Azkaban. Shrugging, she continued on, it was their own bloody fault. As she got to the doors of the Great Hall, she stopped. How she missed the smell of all the food lingering in the air, the random chatter coming from each table, how carefree they all were. How carefree _she_ was. Glancing around, she noticed a few of her friends on the Ravenclaw table, and went over.

"Hey, guys!" Skyler chirped happily.

"Hey, doll." a dark brown eye'd girl named Jackie said. A few other's chiming in their hello's as well.

"What's up?" Skyler asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just heard a little something about you and a secret guy." Jackie winked.

Skyler's heart skipped a beat. Could she know about her crush? No, no way.. That would go to the grave with her. "What are you talking about, Jackie?" she asked, her throat dry.

"You and a Themis, of course! He was telling everyone about how you and him got it on in potions." Jackie laughed. "It's true, isn't it?"

"Absolutely not!" Skyler yelled, jumping from her seat. A few people around her turned and stared as she raised her voice. "That's disgusting.. Why would he say such a thing?"

"I have no idea, Sky." Jackie said, eyebrows together in puzzlement. "Maybe he thought that would make him seem cool?"

"Where is he?" Skyler asked, teeth gritted, hand on her wand."

"Professor Snape's office, he has detention."

Without replying, Skyler turned on her heel and all but ran out of the Great Hall. Breathing heavy, with long meaningful strides, she rounded each corner as if her butt was on fire and she was trying to cool it down. People turned and stared at her brisk pace as if she has lost her mind. Jarred was _so _going to pay for this.

* * *

What is usually a 10 minute walk from the Great Hall was a 5 minute run. Skyler pounded on the door and waited for the deep "Come in."

She pushed open the door, and at the sight of Jarred, withdrew her wand and pointed it at him.

"The bloody hell, Sky!" Jarred yelled, standing up.

Skyler was so furious, she didn't answer. The anger was evident on her face. Eyebrows knitted together, mouth set in a straight line, body in a fighting stance. "You know bloody well, what!" she snapped back, digging her wand in his throat.

"Miss. Dumbleore , what in the world is the meaning of this?" Snape demanded, standing up.

"Themis decided he was going to tell the whole school that we got it on in Potions class." Skyler spat, keeping her eyes firmly on Jarred.

"_What?" _Snape asked, his voice dropping to a deathly low.

"I-I did not!" Jarred gaped.

"Don't lie!" Skyler yelled, her eye's dancing with the fire dying to burst through.

"I'm not!" Jarred yelled back, keeping his ground.

Digging her wand in deeper, she got right in his face. "Your a terrible liar, Jarred. I can see it in your eye's."

"I'm sorry, okay!" Jarred whispered.

"Your _sorry?" _Skyler hissed. Her anger was climbing with each second that passed. She was losing control of her magic, her hair was floating in the air, the blue of her eye's turning almost white. "Your bloody _sorry? _You know very damn well I have no such feelings for you."

"I thought you did. Or, that's what Vivian told me. I thought you would like it if I spread around school that we hooked up." Jarred said in defense.

"You thought i'd like looking like a whore? No, I bloody well don't, Jarred!"

"Miss Dumbledore!" Snape said quietly, grabbing the hand that she held the wand in. "Calm down, your losing control of yourself."

At his touch, her eye's turned back to their original color, and hair hair slowly went down. She looked at where his hand was gripping hers tightly, astonished that his touch could do so much, she glanced up to his face.

He looked back down at her, his face rigid with worry. "Calm down." he said again in his velvety voice.

Skyler closed her eye's and took a deep breath, and only opened them when she heard a crash. Opening them quickly she glanced to the floor where Jarred laid, turning over to get back up.

"And just where do you think your going, Mr Themis?" Snape drawled. "Surely you don't expect me to let this go without punishment?"

Jarred's face went white, and she just stood there like a little kid that was told his mother died. "But, sir.."

"No, but's." he said in his warning tone, flashing him a glare. "You have disrespected a fellow member of your house, and you will be punished for it."

Sighing, he just nodded his head in agreement.

"You will have a week worth of detention, half with Filch, half with me." He said quickly, turning and walking around his desk in long strides. He grabbed a quill and ink, wrote down the schedule, and thrust it in his direction. "Do not be late." he snarled.

"Yes sir!" Jarred said shakily, all but shoving the parchment in his pocket and running out the door.

Severus turned his dark gaze to the girl before him. Letting himself become less rigid, he smirked at how angry she was. Oh, she had every right to be, Mr. Themis was lucky, and other girl wouldn't have shown such restraint, but it was still fun none the less to see her little temper fit.

Was really puzzled him was her act of out of control magic. He'd only seen it before in very powerful wizards and witches who hadn't contained a cap on just how powerful they really were, and that seemed to be just the case here.

Eye's her closely, he noticed her still breathing heavy, and looking down, noticed her hands shaking. "_Her show of magic wearing off." _he mused to himself.

He took another minute to let her calm down, before addressing her. "Miss. Dumbledore?" he said smoothly.

Skyler's head snapped up, unsure if he had spoken or not it was in such a quiet, soft tone. "Yes, sir?" she asked when she indeed figure he had spoken.

"Are you alright? What exactly just transpired?" he asked, leaning back in his hair, laying a hand on his rough, war scared face.

Sighing, Skyler rubbed her temple in a attempt to calm herself before flopping down on the chair opposite of his desk, earning a raised eyebrow in turn. Giggling, she looked him in the eye for any annoyance, but found none.

"Well," she started. "I went to the Great Hall for breakfast, and one of my Ravenclaw friends told me a rumor about me and _someone." _she spat towards the end. "She didn't really give me much, well, I didn't really give her a chance to be honest. I all but ran down here when the news had reached me, and well, you know the rest from there."

Chuckling at her chosen words, he sat up, and wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to her.

"What's this?" she asked taking it from her, and looking him in the eye.

"Read it." he raised his eye-brow again.

Glancing down, she etched her eyebrows together at what it said.

_Please excuse Miss Dumbledore from her absence, she had a important matter to discuss, and I assisted her._

_S. Snape_

"Excuse me for what?" she asked, puzzled. "Class doesn't start-" she continued, breaking off as she glance at her watch. "Bloody hell, I'm late for Charms!" she yelled, standing up.

"I'm well aware." he smirked, leaning on his desk now, still staring at her.

"I must have not heard the bell in my rage." she smiled a little, glancing at him. "Thank you, Professor."

"You're welcome, Miss Dumbledore." he smiled back.

"Well, bye." she said awkwardly, heading towards the door.

"Good bye." he said flatly. "Oh, Miss Dumbledore?" he interrupted as she reached the door.

"Yes?" she asked quietly, turning back to look at him.

"Now that you're feeling up to date, private potion lessons will continue as appointed." he said lazily.

Giving him a brilliant smile, she nodded. "Yes, sir." before turning, and closing the door quietly behind her.

* * *

It seemed that all the life was back into her through the day. Skyler had all smiles for anyone who looked at her, and winks for other who stared a bit too long. She was walking down the corridor to the Great Hall for dinner when she was jerked to the side by the elbow.

"Isn't it just a lovely day!" Vivian cried, arm now linked with hers.

"Vivian.. You scared the wands out of me!" Skyler gasped.

"Oh, _c'mon, Sky!" _Vivian laughed, skipping along. "Have some fun. Say, what'd you think of a trip to hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

Skyler rolled her eye's at the typical liveliness of her friend. "I dunno, I have so much homework to catch up one.."

"Please!" Vivian begged, her eye's bulging, and bottom lip sticking out in a pout. "We're best friends, you _have _to."

"Fine!" Skyler laughed. "But quit making that face, you look pitiful!."

"Okay." Vivian smiled. "So, who're you interested in?"

"Excuse me?" Skyler turned to look at her. "Where ever did that come from?"

"Just 'cause you don't tell me things without me practically _begging _for you to.. So, do tell. Who do you like?" Vivian drilled.

"I do to tell you things, Viv.." Skylersighed. "Just, at times, I find it hard to.. But trust me when I tell you, no one that you'd me interested to know about."

"_Fine." _Vivian sighed, letting go of her arm so she could sit at the table. "But i'll keep bugging you all year."

"I wouldn't expect any different." Skyler smiled at her friend, sitting across from her.

* * *

**There we areeee! Next one will be up within a week..**

**Snape kiss to ALL of you! 3**


	6. Dreams

**& here we are... CHAPTER 6! :D**

**Hope y'all all enjoy it!**

* * *

With each step the floorboards creaked, and as each floorboard creaked, her heart sped a little faster. She ran her hand along the wall to keep steady through the dark. The only thing she could see was the light at the end of the tunnel. Or.. was it light?

She could feel spider webs attaching themselves to her, but ignored them. She didn't care about her usual deathly fear of them, all that mattered was the light.

It was bright, brighter than the sun on a sunny day, almost blinding, but at the same time, distant, and small. What was it? Did it have a deep meaning.

Suddenly she couldn't move anymore, there was a magical force holding her back. She heard her name being called, the voice was a light, slightly manly voice. She closed her eye's and willed herself to follow the voice. She felt herself rising, and rising.

* * *

Skyler woke up with a jolt. Sitting up, her eyes adjusted to the darkness around her. Memories from the past week started slowly coming back to her. Sighing, she pulled back the bed covers and let her sock covered feet touch the stone cold floor.

"_Lumos." _she breathed quietly, lighting her wand.

Stuffing her feet in slippers, and throwing on a light cloak, Skyler stepped out of her rooms into the eerie dungeons. Flicking her wand, the light on the tip flew off to float a few feet in front of her.

Skyler had been having these weird dreams for the last few days, and she couldn't figure the reason why. This was the fifth time she'd been woken up from the same dream. She rubbed her temple in annoyance before stepping up to a large door. The only good thing from these dreams meant she had an excuse to see _him._

* * *

He looked around him. Everything was white, everything.. Except this rather large black hole in the middle of the room. Confused, he called out a few times. As each second past, he felt another presence, until suddenly, it was gone.

Frowning, he walked closer to the hole. Reaching his rough hand out, he tried to touch it, but was suddenly thrown back. Groaning, he sat up. Before he could do anything else, his ears were attacked with a pounding noise.

* * *

Skyler pounded on the door, and waited for him to wake. Shuffling on her feet, she really hoped he wouldn't be angry with her for coming at such a late hour. Before she could think about turning and running, the door was suddenly swung open to reveal a scowling Potions professor.

Skyler watched as his face went from anger, then seemed to soften before growing into confusion.

"Miss Dumbledore, what are you doing at my door at three in the morning?" Professor Snape asked quietly, fighting off sleep.

"I'm sorry professor, but I've been having these dreams.. I normally wouldn't complain, but i'm already lacking sleep now that i'm Head Girl." Skyler fidgeted. "I can just go.."

"Nonsense, you're already here." Severus said softly, his eyes showing warmth. "Come in." he continued, stepping to the side to let her in.

Shuffling inside, she grew wide eyed at being in her professors private quarters. Unlike his classroom, it was very warm and welcoming. A light fire was burning in the corner of the room near his desk. The couches were a dark leather, a Slytherin green throw covering the back of it. She noticed that books beyond books covered his walls. Walking over, she ran her thumb along a few of their spines.

"You have an amazing collection, sir." she said softly, turning her gaze to see him intently watching her.

"Thank you." he said warmly, waving his hand. A moment later a vial was in his hand. "Here is a dreamless sleep potion for tonight."

Walking over and taking it from him, her breathing caught when her fingers brushed his. Snapping her eyes up, she met his evenly. His normally cold eyes held a warmth she'd never seen in them before. "Thank you, sir." she finally forced herself to say.

Nodding, he walked over to his desk, grabbing the floo powder from his desk before speaking. "I will brew more and send you a weeks worth tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay." Skyler smiled, heading to the door. "Thank you again, professor."

"Of course, Miss Dumbledore." he said. "You may take the floo to your rooms, if you'd like."

"Oh, sure." Skyler smiled shyly, walking over to him to grab a handful of powder. "Goodnight, professor."

"Goodnight, Skyler." he said before green fire surrounded her.

A few seconds past before the fireplace was down to it's normal flame. Sighing, Severus walked back to his rooms, knowing sleep was far from a possibility.

* * *

Skyler was awoken much later from a pillow plowing into her face.

"Skyler, wake up!" Vivian cried.

Groaning, she rolled over, burying her face in the covers.

"I should have never given you my password." Sky growled.

Laughing, Vivian jumped from the bed to the floor. "But, you did. So it doesn't matter now."

"What time is it?" she asked, voice muffled by the covers.

"Ten in the morning, we need to get a early start on Hogsmeade." Vivan said, sitting next to her friend. "C'mon, wake up!"

"Vivan, do you realize how little sleep I get through the week?" Skyler rolling on her back so she could rub her eyes.

"No, but I get like ten hours a night." Vivian chirped.

"I get about half that." Sky sighed.

"Ouch." Vivan fake pouted.

"Shut up." Skyler snapped, smacking her with a pillow.

"Alright, get up." Vivan jumped up, heading to the door. "I expect you to be down in the Great Hall in less than an hour."

Before Skyler could argue, her door was slammed signaling her friends absence. Groaning, she rolled out of bed and walked to the shower.

* * *

**Uuuuuuugh! Sorry this was a little late, and for how short it is! I've been crazy this past week with two assignments due in English, and assessments in almost all my classes!**

**Next chapter will be more interesting and filled with giggles, promise! Until next week! Snape cookies to you all. c:**


	7. Run-ins at Hogsmeade

**Here you are my love's! I hope you enjoy readying this chapter as much as I hope!**

* * *

"What shop first?" Skyler asked as they entered Hogsmeade.

"Let's go there!" Vivian smiled, pointing to a fancy shop.

"Purrfect?" Skyler frowned. "I've never heard of it."

"Well, I have." Vivian said, pulling her friend to the door.

Vivian pushed the door open, a bell signaling their arrival. Gasping, Skyler looked around in astonishment.

It was a beautiful shop, every piece of clothing looked like it would cost your left arm.. Skyler couldn't help but think of one flaw. It was all _pink._

"Hello, ladies!" a woman dressed from head to foot in pink chirped.

"Dolores!" Vivian screamed, throwing her arms around the short woman. "It's lovely seeing you!"

"And you, dear." the woman named Dolores responded, patting the girl on the back. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, where are my manners?" Vivian scolded herself. "Dolores, this is Skyler Dumbledore."

"A _Dumbledore?" _Dolores giggled, almost evilly. "Well, then it's an honor!"

Skyler smiled shyly. "The pleasures mine."

"A pureblood, I'm guessing?" Dolores asked, her smile never faltering.

"Yes." Skyler said, her voice suddenly cold. "Not that it matters."

"Right." Vivian interrupted. "Dolores, do you have any memories for sale anymore?"_  
_

"Of course dear!" Dolores winked. "Come this way."

Vivian motioned for Skyler to look around before following the women to the back.

Sighing, Skyler turned to an atrocious looking scarf. Picking it up with her two fingers, before putting it back in disgust. Moving around the store, she felt sick with how much pink was contained in one area. Turning to look at the front of the store, she saw a sign above the woman's desk. Walking over, Skyler tore it from the wall.

"Employee's wanted." Skyler mumbled, looking at the _purrfect _job application. Running her eye's over the paper, she narrowed them on a bit of small print at the bottom of the page. "_Only _purebloods wanted."

Gritting her teeth, Skyler put the application on the womans desk and started to walk away before a book caught her attention. Leaning over to get a better look, Skyler gasped. She hadn't seen that book since she was a child in her Uncle's office. She knew from his stories that it was an extremely old and one of a kind book, and that if it fell into the wrong hands it could be fatal. So, _why _was it in this woman's store?

"This'll do, Dolores." Vivians voice said, growing louder as she walked closer to the front of the store.

Skyler quickly skidded away from the desk, trying to act casual.

"Thank you again, Dolores." Vivian said, turning to look back at the woman as she reached Skyler.

"You're welcome, dear." Dolores giggled. "Come back any time you need more."

Nodding, Vivian looked to her friend. "Ready, Sky?"

"Yeah, sure." Skyler nodded, glancing past her friend to look at Dolores.

Skyler stared into the womans eye's. Something about them make her uncomfortable, like they knew what she did only moments before. Blinking away her worries, she followed her friend out the shop door, the bell ringing again. Skyler couldn't be thankful enough it was for their departure this time.

* * *

"Vivian, what did you mean when you asked her if she had memories still for sale?" Sky asked a while later while they were sitting down for lunch.

"She has this _excellent _collection of memories from-" Vivian stopped suddenly, turning to look around at a few of the shoppers, before leaning in to whisper in Skyler's ear.

"_Porn?" _Skyler yelled, getting a few wizards attention.

"Shhhhhhhh!" Vivian said dramatically.

"Sorry.." Skyler mumbled. "But, _porn _Vivian?"

"It's not porn.." Vivian sighed. "It's like ready a musty book, but this is the actual stuff."

"So.." Skyler smirked. "It's _porn._"

"Pretty much." Vivian smiled, finishing her cub of pumpkin juice before standing. "Let's go shop some more!"

* * *

"Where to now?" Skyler asked, stuffing her freezing hands into the pockets of her coat.

Vivian paused to look Skyler up and down before getting a mischievous look on her face. "Close your eye's, I have a surprise for you."

"What surprise?" Skyler asked, eyebrows knitted together.

"Close them!" Vivian urged.

"_Fine."_ Skyler relented, closing her clear blue eyes and letting Vivian guide her.

Soon, they were going up a few steps and through a door. "Okay." Vivian said. "Open them."

As soon as Skyler opened her eye's, she laughed. "A _underwear _store, Vivian?"

"Of course!" Vivian grinned, her eye's giving off their usual green spark. "We need to get you some proper undergarments."

"_Proper?" _Skyler frowned. "My undergarments are perfectly fine for what they're used for."

"Oh?" Vivian asked, raising an eyebrow. "And what exactly _are _they used for?"

"Well.." Skyler giggled. "Y'know, keeping things where they're supposed to be, and stuff." she continued awkwardly.

"And _stuff.." _Vivian smirked. "Like seducing a wizard or two, exactly right."

"_That _is not what I meant." Skyler practically yelled, her face growing red.

"Oh, _c'mon, _Sky!" Vivian urged, pushing her friend farther into the store. "With that cute little body of yours, you _have _to show it off!"

"I don't have a 'cute body', and even if I did, I don't have anyone to show it of for." Skyler sighed, looking around at the pairs of bra's and panties.

"Well, we'll just have to change that." Vivian smiled. "Who're you interested in? I know a few guys who would _love _to go on a date with you."

"Doubtful, most guys avoid me because i'm Albus Dumbledore's niece!" Skyler countered back. "They're too afraid of what he might do." she finished, giggling.

"Well, even if you don't show them to anyone, at least you'll know you look sexy under your clothes." Vivian said throwing a bras and underwear at her friend. "Now, see if you like any of those and then we'll go to a store _you _want to go to."

* * *

Two hours later, Skyler walked out of the underwear store with tree bags full of undergarments. "This is ridiculous!" Skyler sighed. "I have enough to last me three months without washing a pair!"

"Exactly, want to keep those wizards entertained." Vivian said, her face deathly serious. "Now, let's go to that Muggle store you like so much, and then we can go back to the -"

Skyler hit something hard and fell backwards on the ground. "Ouch.." she winced as her butt hit the hard ground. Skyler looked up to her friend for assistance, but noticed she was looking up at someone else. Turning her gaze, Skyler gasped and scrambled to her feet.

"I am _so _sorry, Professor Snape!" Skyler stuttered. "I-"

Holding up a hand, Snape silenced her. "That is quiet alright, Miss Dumbledore." he said, turning his gaze to her bags laying on the ground. When he saw the name, he glanced up at the store that they just came from before turning his gaze back to Skyler. "Sorry, I must be going." he turned around quickly, striding back to the castle.

"Merlin, _that _was embarrassing!" Skyler whined, covering her face to hide her pink cheeks.

"That, sweetheart, was _hilarious!" _Vivian screamed, running around her friend. "You have a potential wizard to show those off to!"

"_What?" _Skyler yelled. "Absolutely not, he is my teacher!"

"But, _Sky!" _It was Vivian's turn to whine this time. "Did you see the way he looked at you? It's like his face brightened as soon as he saw you!"

Skyler's eye's shot up to her friends, searching it for the truth. Sighing, she stood up and waved her wand to summon her bags back to her hand. "He's too old."

"Too old?" Vivian stopped running around her friend. "He's like, 28.. That's _hardly _too old!"

"He has almost eleven years on me!" Skyler turned to her friend, eyes wide.

"Age is just a number, Sky." Vivian sighed.

"Whatever, can we just finish shopping and go back to the castle?"

"Sure, let's go." Vivian yelled, her face brightening at the thought of more clothes."

* * *

Throwing the several bags on her bed, Skyler flopped on the space that wasn't covered. Sighing, she closed her eyes. It had been a long day, and it was nearing dinner time. Lazily waving her wand, Skyler sent all her new clothes to the closet and drawers before sitting up.

She let her mind drift back to the day of shopping, and blushed at what Vivian had said. Was it possible that they could be together despite their age difference? She would be out of school soon, and she wanted to be a teacher of sorts.. She could start working at Hogwarts, and she could be with him then.

Skyler let her mind wonder for awhile, before she jumped from her bed. She suddenly remember the book in that Dolores lady's shop. Grabbing her wand, Skyler dashed out of her dorm, the door shutting behind her.

* * *

"Jelly Beans." Skyler said quickly, gasping for breath. She had sprinted all the way down to his office on the 3rd floor. Climbing the stairs two at a time, she banged on the door when she reached the top.

Her uncles soft 'Come in' rang through her ears before she pushed open the door and ran in.

"Uncle Albus-" Skyler started, but stopped short when she saw Professor Snape sitting across from the headmaster, both of them turning to look at her.

"Yes, my dear?" Albus urged, standing to walk over to his niece. "What's wrong, why are you breathing so heavy?"

Snapping her eye's away from Severus', she looked into her Uncle's identical blue eyes that mirrored her own. "I ran from my dorm, I just got back from Hogsmeade, and I have something to tell you." she said quickly, turning back to her potions professor.

"Then I'll just go." Severus said, his baritone voice rumbled. Standing, he made his way to the door before nodding at Albus, then walked out the door.

Not giving his odd behavior of ignoring her, she turned back to her Uncle to notice him watching her intently, his blue eyes twinkling like mad.

Turning to look around his office, her eyes fell on the familiar bookshelf. Running over, she ran her fingers along the spine, searching for the book. "It's not here!" Skyler yelled, standing from the floor.

"What's not there, sweetheart?" Albus asked, walking over. "What're you talking about?"

"That book you showed me a few years ago!" Skyler continued, pacing in front of her uncle. "Remember? You told me that if it ever fell into the wrong hands, it could be very dangerous."

His eyes growing wide, Albus walked closer to the shelf, his eye's loosing their twinkle as he ran across the books.

Skyler watched her Uncle tense as he ended the bottom row before he briskly walked over to his desk. She knitted her eyebrows as she watched him scribble something on a note before sending his black owl with it out the window.

"Tell me dear, how did you come across knowing this?" Albus asked, walking back to his niece, grabbing her hand.

Taking a deep breath, Skyler explained. "When Vivian and I were in Hogsmeade, we stopped in this store called '_purrfect' _."

Albus nodded, recognizing the name.

"Well, Vivian went to the back of the store to purchase something from this woman called Dolores." Skyler continued. "I was look around the shop, disgusted about how everything was pink, when my eyes fell on a application for the store saying help was wanted.. I walked over to look at it, and that's when I noticed the book you showed me years ago sitting on her desk.. I remembered how you told me it was one of a kind, and that there wasn't another in the world like it."

"Yes." Albus urged her on.

"So, I was contemplating on taking it, but I heard Vivians voice growing closer, so I took off in the other direction." Skyler finished, taking a deep breath. "Uncle, what does this mean?"

"Nothing good sweetheart, nothing good.." Albus sighed, but continued when he noticed the look of fear on his niece's face. "What is it?"

Skyler closed her eye's, urging herself to tell him. "When Dolores followed Vivian to the front of the room, she was staring at me.. It was like she knew what I was doing when she was back there selling Vivian something.. The way she looked at me, Uncle.. I'm scared."

"Dear," Albus said, pulling her into a hug. "I won't let anything happen to you." he continued, rubbing her back to comfort her. "But, I need the night to think about this.. Why don't you go on up to your dorm and rest before dinner. I'll call you down to my office in the morning when I've thought this through."

Nodding, Skyler squeezed her Uncle before walking to the door.

"Goodnight, darling." he said.

"Goodnight, Uncle Albus." Sklyer smiled at him, before walking out the door. When it shut behind her, Skyler let a tear fall, wondering what this could possibly mean, and how her Uncle really would keep her safe.

* * *

**Ahhhhhhh! What's going to happen to Skyler? Is there really someone that would hurt Albus' niece.. I dunno, you tell me!**

**I had a snow day today, so I guess y'all got lucky! Another will be home soon! Until them, Snape kisses to everyone that follows and leaves a review! Tell me what you like and don't like, what you'd like to see! Thanks! - Sarah**


	8. An Attacker behind the Vial

**Here you go sweetiesssss!**

* * *

Skyler woke the next morning with a slight headache. Sitting up in her bed, she glanced around the room. Sliding the sheets back, she let her feet touch the stone floor. Turning her gaze, her eyes fell on a note beside her bed on the dresser. Picking it up, she read it silently, a small smile playing on her lips when she recognized the hand writing.

_Skyler,_

_I was informed by your Uncle that I need to take over your Defense lessons for short while._

_Report to my office this week on your scheduled appointments._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Snape._

Skyler frowned as she finished reading it. What was her Uncle doing that Professor Snape had to take over her lessons as of now? Not that she would usually complain, but he had been acting weird around her lately. Sighing, Skyler got up to get dressed. Downing on a light sweater and a pair of skinny jeans, she slipped into a pair of shoes before running out of her dorm.

Walking quickly to the Great Hall, Skyler remembered what occurred the night before, and slowed her walk. She suddenly lost her appetite, and was anxious to find out what her Uncle discovered in just the night.

Entering the Great Hall, Skyler immediately found her friend Vivian waving at her to come over. Walking over, Skyler plopped down on the bench, her arms resting on the table.

"Skyler," Vivian sighed, grabbing her friends arm. "That memory.."

Stifling a giggle, Skyler tried to look at her friend seriously. "What memory?"

"That memory I got from Delores." Vivian snapped.

"Whoa, calm down, Viv.." Skyler said, her eyebrows itched together by her friends odd behavior.

"Sorry, Sky." Vivian sighed, rubbing her temples. "I don't know what's gotten into me."

"It's cool." Skyler chirped taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. "So, where's Jarred?"

"Oh, I dunno." Vivian said, turning her attention to the empty spot next to Skyler.

"Hmm.." Skyler said absentmindedly. "I wonder where he is."

Getting a huge grin on her face, Vivian asked; "Do you like him?"

"Like who?" Skyler said, confused.

"Jarred, duh." Vivian urged, rolling her eye's.

"God, no." Skyler gasped, knocking over her pumpkin juice.

"Smooth, Sky." Vivian smirked, waving her wand to make the mess disappear. "Do you really not?"

"I swear, I don't." Skyler help out her pinky.

Taking it, Vivian sighed almost happily. "Good."

"Why good?" Skyler asked.

"Because," Vivian said, leaning on one hand. "I like him."

"You _what?"_ Skyler giggled.

"I like him." she repeated.

"I _knew _it." Skyler fist pumped the air.

"Sky.." Vivian said, looking around at who all saw her friends move. "Don't do that again, or i'll have to stop hanging around with you."

"Fine."

"One problem, though." Vivian continued, moving on.

"What's that?"

"He likes you."

"He does not!" Skylers eye's widened.

"Yes, he _does."_ Vivian sighed. Before she could continue, owls started swarming the Great Hall, dropping letters all around to the students.

A little brown owl Skyler immediately recognized flew over her, and slowly lowered to the table, sticking out it's head for her to grab it, Skyler fed the owl a piece of bacon before tearing open the letter.

_Skyler,_

_I have found out a bit of information from the things you told me last night._

_I would like you to come to my office immediately._

_Love,_

_Uncle Albus_

Skyler jumped from the bench when she finished reading the letter.

"Sky?" Vivian asked. "Where are you going?"

"My Uncle needs me." Skyler yelled back at her friend, hurrying for the door. "I'll catch up with you later." she finished before taking off out the door, sprinting to the headmasters office.

* * *

When Albus heard the urgent knock, he started to call for them to come in, but before he could, the door flew open, a blue eye'd girl flying into the room.

"Uncle Albus." She gasped. "I ran up immediately. What did you find out?"

"Calm down, dear." Albus smiled lightly. "Have a seat."

Watching his niece walking to the chair and flopping down, he sat down himself. "Lemon drop?"

Shaking her head, Skyler looked at her Uncle expectantly, waiting for him to talk.

"Very well." Albus sighed, looking Skyler in the eye before continuing. "Now, when I tell you this, you must not interrupt or ask questions until I am done, understood?"

"Yes, sir." Skyler whispered.

"Shortly after you left, the man that I wrote to last night fire called me." Albus started, stroking his beard at he talked. "The note that I sent him was simply a question about who owned the shop _purrfect. _I learned that it was indeed, Dolores. Dolores Umbridge. When we finished talking, I sat awake for quite awhile, thinking, and wondering how she got that book. You see, my office is strongly warded. Very strongly, and the only way someone could come in is if I allow them, or if they are family. I came to a few conclusions, although, they could very well be wrong."

"And they are?" Skyler asked when he paused for quite awhile.

Snapping his eyes to nieces, he said calmly. "Polyjuice Potion."

Gasping, Skyler touched her fingers to her lips. "That's how they got into your office."

"Yes, my dear." Albus smiled sadly, sitting back in his chair. "I know have an anti Polyjuice Potion spell around my office. Now, if anyone steps in while under the potions effects, the will immediately ware off."

"Brilliant." Skyler whispered, running all the information through her head. "Wait!"

"Yes?" Albus asked quietly.

"How are you going to get the book back?" Skyler said quickly. "If Dolores has it, I doubt she would leave it without wards against theft."

"Ah, you are most likely correct."

"So.." Skyler frowned, leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees. "You would need someone, or yourself, to try and achieve it."

"Correct." Albus smiled at his niece. "This is where my brain comes in handy."

"What're you planning to do?" Skyler asked.

"You will see, my dear... I still have to clear it with someone before I can say my plan will work." he said quietly. "I would like you to come to my office later tonight."

"But, I have private potions with Professor Snape." Skyler protested, not wanting to miss it.

"Ah." Albus smiled. "Don't worry about that, I'm sure your Professor with understand. Now, off you go to class."

Sighing, Skyler stood up from the chair she had occupied. Smiling at her uncle, she walked out the door.

* * *

Skyler sat bored in Charms class. Tapping her fingers on the desk, she tried to make herself focus. She couldn't remember the last time she hadn't paid attention in class, especially this one. If there was one thing Skyler was not good at, it was Charms. It wasn't the not good where you fail miserably, she still got an O in the class, it was just harder for her to grasp than any of the other subjects.

Blocking out Professor Flitwick, Skyler started to form ideas in her mind on what her Uncle might do to get the book back. She didn't really know what was in the book, but vowed she would uncover something from her Uncle, and if not him, the library.

Thinking back to the day in Hogsmeade, Skyler pictured the woman named Dolores' desk. It was neat, and almost everything was either pink, or had a cat on it. She pictured the book, trying to remember what the name was.

"_Il libro dei segreti sconosciuti." _Skyler said quietly, eyes wide.

"What's that, Miss Dumbledore?" Professor Flitwick asked, turning around to look at his student. "Did you say something?"

Realizing that she said it a little too loudly, Skyler murmured an "No, sorry sir." Before turning her eyes to look down at her desk.

Skyler could remember the fancy gold writing of the title on the book. She remembered the old look of the book, and she didn't register it as a child, but she could remember feeling a wave of power from it. Like it was connected to her some how.

When the bell rang signaling the next class, Skyler slid her books into her back before walking out the door. A few people said hello to her in the hall, but she didn't acknowledge them. Her mind was else where.

Skyler headed up to her dorm, lost in thought. She was thinking on what her Uncle wanted to talk about later on in the evening, but was cut short when she suddenly stumbled over something. Catching herself in the push up position before she could collide with the floor, Skyler huffed before sitting up.

Turning to look at what had tripped her, Skylers eye's met a small vial. Standing up and walking over to achieve it, she was suddenly shoved aside. Skyler hit the floor this time, her ankle twisting in an odd angle. Hissing, Skyler grabbed it in pain.

Looking up, she saw a flash of blonde hair, and a pair of red eyes before they took off down the hallway. Sitting up, gribbing her ankle with one hand, Skyler reached into her pocket for her wand. Waving it, she sent her Patronus down the hallway.

Waiting for help, Skyler sat there, wand at the ready just in case.

* * *

Ten to fifteen minutes later, Skyler heard feet approaching at a rather quick pace. Frowning, she noticed it was more than just a pair. Turning to look down the corridor, Skyler sighed when she noticed it was just her Uncle and Professor McGonagoll and Snape.

"Dear, what happened?" Albus asked, kneeling when he reached his niece. Waving his wand, he checked for any damage. "Your ankle appears twisted."

"Yeah, I can feel it." Skyler rolled her eye's. "Probably just torn ligaments, I'm fine."

"How did this happen, Skyler?" McGonagoll asked.

"I was heading up to my dorm from Charms class, and I was too busy thinking I didn't notice a vial laying on the floor. I tripped, but I caught myself." Skyler started, taking Severus' hand to pull her up. "I picked myself up, and turned around to see what I had stumbled on. It was a vial, I must admit, I was a little confused when I saw it there. I went over to pick it up, but before I could, I was attacked and shoved to the side. That's when I twisted my ankle. When I turned to look at who it was, I just saw blonde hair and red eyes, and then they were gone."

Albus watched his niece intently, taking in all the information.

"Severus, I would like you to take Skyler to my office, Minerva, come with me." he said softly.

Skyler watched as the two forms disappeared down the corridor before turning to look up at her Potions Professor to already find he was watching her.

Taking his hand, Skyler let him help her up to the Headmasters office.

* * *

Sitting in a chair, Skyler counted the minutes until the door flew open, her Uncle walking through the doorway.

Stopping quickly to look at her, he continued over. Kneeling next to his niece, he picked up her ankle carefully, waving his wand over it, chanting words in another language.

Skyler immediately felt the pain start to go away. She watched as the swelling in her foot went down, and the bruising start to disappear.

"How'd you do that?" Skyler whispered.

"Magic." Albus smiled slightly before walking around the desk, sitting down.

Rolling her eye's Skyler laughed before she realized the seriousness of the situation. Sitting up, she looked at her Uncle, waiting for him to start.

"I have Minerva and a few of the other Professor's searching the school." he started. "I cannot hide the seriousness of this situation. It is odd to me, that not long after you return from Hogsmeade with the information that you had, that you are attacked."

Nodding her head in agreement, Skyler urged her Uncle to continue.

"I want to insure your safety. You are not to walk in the corridors alone." he began. "I want you with a friend at all times, and if there isn't one, you ask a teacher to floo you to my office, and I will take you to your next class if needed."

Frowning, Skyler didn't argue with her Uncle's protectiveness.

"I also would like you to move to my quarters." he said softly. "Your dorms do not offer you the protection I would like in this situation."

"Move into your quarters?" Skyler asked, eyes wide. "But i'll have _no _privacy!"

"My dear, I said move into my quarters, not share a bed with me." Albus chuckled. "I will add on your own rooms, and you will have just as much privacy as you did in the Head Girl dorms, just with my watchful eye and protection."

Sighing, Skyler nodded her head knowing there was no point in arguing.

Digging in his pocket, Albus pulled out two gems. Handing one to his niece, and then to Severus, he continued. "I would like you both to wear these at all times."

"Why?" Skyler asked, adding it to the Charm bracelet she received for her birthday last year. Turning, she watched as Severus added it to the chain around his neck, before stuffing it back into his coat.

"If you are in trouble, Severus will know immediately." he said. "Even if you feel that you are in trouble, he will know."

"Oh." she said softly, turning to meet the black eyes.

"Now, dear, I need you to try and remember what the vial you tripped over looked like."

Closing her eye's, Skyler focused on the memory from earlier. Snapping them open immediately, she gasped. "It was the vial Vivian received from Dolores."

"I figured as much." Albus said soft, shaking his head.

"The liquid inside, it gave off a soft glow." she continued, looking past her uncle. "It was a memory." she said, snapping her blue eyes to her Uncles.

Smiling Albus paused before continuing. "I would also like you to carry these, Skyler." he pulled out a drawer form the desk, digging through it before pulling out a bag of what sounded like marbles.

Taking it from him, Skyler opened the bag to look inside. "What're they?" she asked.

"If you feel that you are in trouble while walking in the corridor, or if you are alone by any chance, I want you to smash one on the floor. It will create a smoke screen."

"And then what?" She asked, knitting her eyes in confusion.

"Then, I want you to say Severus' name in your head." Albus said softly. "Your gem will alert you, and I would like you to appariate to Skyler and then bring her here immediately."

"But, only you can do that on the ground, Headmaster." Severus said, sitting up.

"Ah." was all the blue eyes wizard said before standing up to walk over to the dark eyed man. Pulling his wand from his robes, he closed his eyes before chanting what sounded like a song. Shortly after, what look like fairy dust sprouted from the tip of her Uncles wand. It circled around her Potions Professor, making his skin glow.

Giggling, she earned a glare from his dark eyes. When her Uncle finished, the dust settled along Severus' body, a bright glow surrounded him before both it and the dust disappeared. Walking back to his desk, Albus sat, looking exhausted.

"What did you just do, Headmaster?" Severus asked.

"He make you look like a dark haired Tinker Bell." Skyler laughed loudly, kicking her feet, doubling over, trying to catch her breath.

Chuckling at his niece, he turned to look at the man sitting across from him. He had a soft look on his face, his lips turned up. He watched his eyes soften when they looked at the girl, not even bothered by her remark. Smiling, he said, "I made it to where you can appariate inside of Hogwarts."

"What?" he asked, snapping his eyes to look at the man across from him. "But, you can't do that."

"Oh, but I can." he said softly. "I have the power to do so as Headmaster, although most don't have the energy to do it.. It's left me exhausted at my old age."

Skyler, sitting up finally, and wiping the tears from her eyes, looked at her uncle. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, my dear." he said softly. "Now, I think it is time for you to attend Defense class. I will have the house elves move your stuff from the Head girl dorms to here, and when you get out of class, your room will be ready."

Nodding, Skyler stood up.

"Severus, would you take Skyler to class, please?" Albus asked. "This old man needs a nap."

"Of course, Headmaster." Severus said softly, gesturing for Skyler to exit the office first.

* * *

**Wellllll, here we are! I was hoping to have this up by Christmas, but it just didn't work out that way.. Sorry, loves! I hope y'all all had a SUPER Christmas and/or holidays with your family! The best thing you can give me is a review for a late Christmas! Much Snape love to all!**

**ALSO! I am looking for a beta.. I have my schedule packed, and I'm not too fond of going over my writing, I tend to skim over all my mistakes.. If you're interested, contact me! **

**Thank you - Sarah. c:**


	9. Losing Control

**Welllllllll, I love Christmas Break? Know why? **

**Cause I get to write more to you, my followers! OBVIOUSLY. ;]**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Skyler sighed as she left Defense class, exhausted from all that happened. Looking at the watch on her wrist, she grimaced as she saw it was only three in the afternoon.

"Hey, Sky!" Ashland yelled, skipping up to her friend.

"Yes?" Skyler smiled, turning to look at her.

"What are you up to?" Ashland asked, flinging the bag in her hands over her shoulder.

"Heading to my Uncles quarters." Skyler sighed. "Care to walk with me?"

"Oh, sure." Ashland frowned, turning to look back at her other friends seemingly waiting for her. "I'll catch you later!" she called before turning to look back at the blue eyed girl.

"Thanks." Skyler smiled, relieved.

"No problem." she smiled back. "Why are you going up there exactly?"

"Oh, because he wants me to move in." Skyler sighed, running a hand through her tangled mess of curls.

"What, _why?" _Ashland snapped her head around, eyebrows raised in question.

"Because, he thinks I need more protection." Skyler smiled slightly before continuing at her look. "A few boys won't leave me alone." she lied.

"Ah." Ashland nodded in understanding, following her up the stairs. "Understandable."

"Mhmm." was all she could say, sighing to herself, happy she didn't ask what boys.

Skyler led her friend silently up the few flights of stairs to his office. When they reached the corridor, the eagle at the end, Skyler turned to her friend. "Thanks for walking with me Ash."

"No problem." the Gryfinndor replied, winking. "Catch up with me somtime?" she asked, turning to head back down the stairs.

"Yeah, sure." Skyler called back to the retreating figure before dashing down the long hallway, murmuring the password before flying up the spiral stairs.

"Come in." a voice said softly as she raised her hand to knock. Rolling her eyes, Skyler pushed open the doors.

"Ah, there you are, my dear." Albus said, looking over his half moon spectacles. "How was your class, good I hope?"

"Well enough." Skyler sighed, throwing her book bag on the floor before flopping into the chair, earning a eyebrow raise form her Uncle. "Well, he drones on and _on." _she sighed, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. "Could you hire _good _teachers for defense? Not that i'm complaining, I have you teaching me, but seriously.."

Chuckling deeply, his blue eyes twinkled at her. "That my dear, I'll keep in mind."

Nodding, Skyler perched her feet on his desk, leaning back. Closing her eyes, she listened to the many noises the office gave off. She could hear ticking, sand pouring in hour glasses, popping in the far corners of the room. "Does it have to be so damn noisy?" Skyler snapped, sitting up suddenly.

Glaring over at her still smiling Uncle, she sighed before her eyes snapped back up to his. "Why am I having Defense lessons with Snape this week?" she asked.

"Professor Snape," Dumbledore corrected her, smiling when she rolled her eyes. "I have business to attend to else where."

"You're not going to tell me what that business is, are you?" she asked, sitting back once again.

"I am not." he smiled, winking at her. "Would you like to see your room?"

Looking at him oddly at the sudden offer, she nodded her head, standing up. Following him through an archway, and down a small hallway, she watched him wave his wand as he reached a door, undoing the wards.

Walking through, Skyler noticed two new doors, following her Uncle to the smaller one, he opened the door.

"This is your bathroom." he said simply, moving so she could get a better look. When she had, he continued, going to the slightly larger one. As he opened it, Skyler gasped before flinging her arms around her Uncle.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" she screeched into his neck before unlatching herself and stepping into the room. _Her _room. "Uncle Albus, it's exactly like my Head Girl Dorm."

Nodding his head, eyes twinkling at the happiness radiating off the girl, he smiled. "Yes, I thought it would be more comfortable for you."

Smiling, Skyler walked around the room, running her hand along the same Slytherin green walls, and stopped when she spotted a fireplace in the middle of the room. "You put the fireplace here too?" she asked, eyes scrunched in confusion.

"Yes, I set it to where it only goes to the class rooms you're assigned, anywhere else you'll have to use mine with permission." he said, following the girl in the room.

Nodding, Skyler continued around the room until she reached her collection of books. Smirking, she ran her thumb along the spines, until realization hit her.

"Uncle, that book that Dolores has." Skyler suddenly said, spinning around to look at him.

"Yes?" he asked, eyes knitted together in confusion.

"I remembered when you showed it to me as a girl, I felt a connections of sorts to it..." Skyler said. "Why is that?"

Watching him stroke his beard in contemplation, Skyler sighed until he responded. "The book, you don't know what's in it, correct?"

Shaking her head, Skyler mumbled a soft 'no'.

Nodding his head, Albus walking closer to his niece before continuing. "The book," he started. "Is an ancient on, only one of it's kind. It has been passed through the Dumbledore family for ages, way too far back for me to even begin looking at when it was created."

"But, if it was so far back, then how are we able to understand it?" Skyler asked.

Smiling at her quick mind, Albus answered simply. "It changes to whatever language you were raised or know. For instance, if I got a man or woman who spoke only French, the book would be seen only as french to that person."

"Brilliant." Skyler said in awe.

Chuckling, Albus continued. "The book, I dare say, could mean the very worst for the Wizarding World now that Dolores has it..."

"Then, how are you going to get it back?" Skyler asked, eyes wide in fear.

"Ah, that, I will tell later when dinner if over and both you, and Professor Snape are present." Albus said, turning to walk out the door.

Following his blue and purple midnight swishing robed, Skyler took one last look at her room before shutting the door.

"What's in the book?" Skyler asked, sitting back in the chair she had just recently vacated.

"That, is another story for another time." he answered knowingly.

Grumbling at her Uncle's words, Skyler glared at nothing particular at his desk.

"I would like you to try and spend as little time with Miss Davis until we can find out if she really is behind your attack." Albus said suddenly.

Snapping her head up in surprise, Skyler nodded slowly in understanding.

Hearing a faint bell go off, Skyler turned to her uncle, eyebrows raised in a silent question.

"Dinner." he chuckled, standing and offering his arm to the smaller girl. "Shall we?"

* * *

Skyler awkwardly ignored Vivians glances throughout dinner. She sat on the opposite end of the Slytherin table. Sighing, she cursed herself silently for picking the one spot where she was _surrounded _by perverted boys.

"Hey, Dumbledore." One of them winked from across the table.

Rolling her eyes, Skyler dropped her fork on the plate in front of her, before raising a silent eyebrow at the boy.

"Uhm," he started, a little weary of the blue eyes piercing his brown ones.

"He thinks you have a nice rack." the one next to her smirked, throwing a arm over her shoulder.

Skylers anger bubbled to a roar in her ears, the goblet the boy was holding exploding in his hand, water splashing all over him.

Rising from her spot on the bench, she stormed out of the Great Hall, every eye on her.

* * *

Severus looked up as he heard a explosion from his table, catching the retreating figure of Skyler before turning his glare on the young boy covered in water. Waving his hand, he was dry.

Turning to look at the Headmaster who was already looking at him. A slight tip of Albus' head was all he needed, before he too stood and followed the girl out of the Hall.

Walking swiftly along the corridor, gaining on the figure in the distance, he growled.

He watched as she stopped and turned as she heard his foot steps, wand drawn.

"Put that wand away, Miss Dumbledore." he said dangerously low, robes billowing as he came to a stop in front of her. "You could hurt someone."

As she did what he asked, he said a quiet 'come with me' before continuing, not even turning around to see if she had followed his orders.

Severus did everything he could to keep his anger from over powering him, trying to save the girl from a rant. He could feel it pulsing through his veins, hands clenching and opening with little self control.

"Sir, you're walking too fast." Skyler said, running after him every few seconds, gasping for breath.

"Well, you'll just have to walk faster, now won't we?" Severus snapped, saying the password before the gargoyle jumped aside, allowing them to climb the spiral stair case.

* * *

When Skyler shut her Uncles office door and turned around, she gasped and backed up into it at the closeness of her professor. Looking up into his eyes, she could feel the anger radiating off his person.

"Do you have any idea how foolish what you did just was?" he snapped, glaring down at her, their noses almost touching.

"What are you talking about?" Skyler asked, trying to make herself smaller.

"Albus specifically said for you to not wonder the hallways alone if you could help it!" he roared. "But, you blew a boys goblet up in front of his face, and stormed out!"

"What was I supposed to do?" Skyler shouted back, shoving her professor in the chest from the sudden anger building up in her. "They were being perverted and saying things about my 'rack'." she finished, spitting the last word out.

Her chest heaving in anger, she watched the stiff posture of the man before her soften a bit, his eyes conveying the anger he still held.

"That still is no reason for walking the halls alone." he said quietly, steel lining his voice.

"Vivian was in the Great Hall!" she yelled. "There was no way for her to hurt me!"

"We don't know if it was her that attacked you." he said, his voice still quiet, but his body advancing towards her again, pushing her back up against the door.

"Oh, bloody hell." Skyler spat. "Of course it was Vivian, stop treating me like i'm stupid! And. Stop. Advancing. Towards. Me." she yelled, pushing him further away with each word.

Suddenly, her wrists were in his hands, and her body was spun around. Gasping, she tried to get out of his grip, only resulting in a tighter one. Heaving, Skyler struggled for a few more minutes before going limp, falling back into his chest in defeat.

Skyler felt him release her wrists before turning her around to look at him. "I'm sorry." she mumbled, before hugging him, her face buried in the same spot she was shoving him at.

Sighing, Severus awkwardly wrapped him arms around the girl, rubbing her back in calming circles. "I suppose it's both of our faults, I did loose my temper as well." he smiled slightly as she withdrew her arms from his waist and stepping back to look at him.

"Was Uncle Albus coming up?" she asked softly, turning to look around the room, gasping at what her eyes discovered.

Covering the floors were books, her Uncles trinkets lying around various places, cabinets open, paper everywhere. Turning to look back up at her professor, Skyler shook her head. "Did I do this?"

"Yes." he said simply before the door opened, the said blue eyed wizard walking through. Stopping short as he saw the mess, he glanced between the two people in the room. Raising a eyebrow for one of the them to explain, Skyler immediately set off.

"Uncle Albus I am _so _sorry!" she said quickly. "I didn't mean to.. Sev- Professor Snape and I had an argument, and I didn't realize I had lost control of my magic! If you want, I can clean this all up the muggle way as punishment, I don't-" she continued before being interrupted.

"Now, my dear." Albus chuckled. "That is quite alright. It's not your fault, I had a very similar situation when I was your age."

"You did?" she asked quietly, walking over to her normal chair, flopping in it as usual, earning a raised eyebrow from both wizards.

"Yes." he said simply, before waving his wand, the office being cleared in seconds. Another flick and a chair presented itself for Severus.

"Now, I'd ask what happened in the Great Hall, but I think I had an idea." he said, looking over his spectacles at the girl who blushed and looked away.

"I didn't mean to," she mumbled. "It just happened."

Nodding his head, Albus looked intently at his desk for a moment. "I would like you to learn Occlumency."

* * *

"Occlumency?" Skyler gasped, staring at her uncle. "But, why?"

"Because I believe it will be an easier approach for you to learn to control your mind." he said softly. "Instead of the usual combat on Tuesday's and Thursdays I have you do, I'd like to as Wednesday to that, cutting your Potions lesson."

Chucking at the disheartened look on the girls face, he continued. "But," he said, turning to look at the man in all black. "I would like Severus to teach you."

"Me?" Severus said at the same time Skyler said 'him?'.

"Yes." he answered simply.

"Very well." Severus complied, knowing very well he wouldn't mind spending everyday of the week with the blue eyed witch.

"Will I still have Potions lessons every Monday and Friday?" she asked hopeful, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Yes." it was Severus' turn to answer simply.

"Now, on to other events." Albus pushed forward, gaining both of their attention. "I was going to have you, Skyler, apply for a job for Dolores," he smiled slightly at her scowl before continuing. "But, I have decided to get an auror from the ministry and have them use Polyjuice Potion."

"What for?" Skyler asked.

"Information, but most importantly, the book." he said, the twinkle disappearing from his eyes. "The book is everything."

Nodding her head, she approved of his plan. "Now," he continued, standing up. "I do believe it is time for a potions lesson?"

Severus stood up at his cue, signaling for Skyler to walk ahead of him. Nodding his head at the headmaster, he watched as the girl kissed the aged wizard on the cheek before descending down the stairs, him following shortly behind.

* * *

**Ehhhhh, more of a filler. I'm still developing the plot, don't worry, guys!**

**See that bottom below? I'd tap that.**

**Much Snape love to all that dooooo! :D**


End file.
